Prince de Glace malgrès lui
by KillianRose
Summary: <html><head></head>Suite de "le destin d'un futur roi déchu": Cela fait maintenant dix ans que Gloria a été banni, par Odin, d'Asgard. Killian fête son dixième anniversaire et Thor s'apprête à se faire couronner. Mais Loki ne veut plus être le seul à souffrir, le seul à être trahi, le seul à connaître la déception. Alors le Dieu de la Malice va agir, sans connaître les conséquence de ses actes.</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Gloria dormait profondément dans sa chambre d'appartement rêvant de Loki arrivant sur Terre pour la ramener sur Asgard avec leur fils. Elle rêvait de scène de retrouvaille émouvante et de scène de rencontre entre père et fils. Elle rêva jusqu'à être brutalement rêveiller par du AC/DC en plein dans les oreilles. Elle se leva en sursaut, ne faisant pas attention de porter qu'un débardeur et une culotte et se pricipita dans le salon où sembler s'être déclencher la musique, et elle découvrit un Iron man content de son entrer, ouvrir la bai vitrer et entrer dans le salon :

-Salut la cousine ! Très charmant comme accueil. Javris, prend des photos.

-C'est déjà fait monsieur

-Tony ! Cria et soupira la jeune femme , il est une heure du matin bordel ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-As-tu oublier qu'elle jour on est ? Dit le milliardaire

A cette phrase, Killian sortie de sa chambre, encore à moitié endormie, et sourit en reconnaissant son oncle sous son armure.

-Tu es en retard, se contenta de dire Killian un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Désolé mon grand, un malfrat à neutralisé.

Il s'approcha de son neveu et lui tendit une boîte :

-Joyeux anniversaire mon neveu préféré !

-Normal que je suis ton neveu préféré, je suis ton seul neveu, dit ce dernier en déballant son cadeau et découvrit le dernier smartphone de Stark Industrie. Whoua trop fort ! Il a l'air trop cool ! Merci Tony !

-De rien bonhomme, comme ça tu pourra m'appeller quand tu voudras même quand ta mère dira qu'il est trop tard, dit Iron Man dans un clin d'œil avant de s'envoler sur la terrasse dans un dernier « Joyeux anniversaire Killian ! ».

Gloria n'avait pas bouger depuis le début, regarda la terrasse et déclara un « je vais le tuer un jour » avant de se tourné vers son fils. Il avait ses boucle brune en bataille et ses yeux bleu glacé était river sur son nouvel appareil avant de les relevé et de fixer sa mère :

-Tu viens te recoucher avec moi, mon chéri ?

-Si tu insiste, mais c'est seulement pour te faire plaisir ! Dit se dernier en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa mère.

-Oh mais bien sur, loin de moi l'idée qu'un grand garçon, de maintenant dix ans, voudrait dormir avec sa mère, dit Gloria en se recouchant dans son lit, le même sourire malicieux qu'afficher son fils sur les lèvre.

Ils se couchèrent, Gloria serrant son fils dans ses bras. Elle embrassa son front et regarda ses yeux bleus :

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri

-Merci maman, répondit ce dernier en la serrant un peut plus.

Puis ils s'endormirent, loin de s'imaginait se que leur réserver demain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonnjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :D**

**Me voici de retour pour la suite des aventure de Loki, Gloria et de maintenant Killian ;) **

**Les personnage de Thor ainsi que les autre personnage de l'univers de Marvel ( Tony, Natasha, Coulson, ect) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Seul Gloria et Killian sont de ma création.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Jour d'anniversaire, jour de couronnement<p>

Sur Asgard, tout le monde se préparait au couronnement de leur prince héritier Thor. Ce dernier chercher après son frère pour se préparer et surtout, se détendre un peut, car il avait beau être Thor, un imperturbable guerrier, il avait un peut d'appréhension sur le fait de devenir roi. Il alla alors dans la chambre de son frère, en ne prenant pas compte de frapper comme à son habitude, et découvrit son frère, endormit, entourer de trois filles. Trois filles ? Il avait était fort ce soir là, le petit frère pensa Thor, alors il alla ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre sombre et déclara d'une voix grave :

-Le futur Roi demande à ce que tout le monde se réveille !

Loki soupira et les filles resserre leur étreinte, non partager, sur Loki. Ce dernier se redressa et demanda au jeune femme de « dégager sur le champs » avec froideur. Les femmes, terrifier par leur prince, se levèrent et partir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Loki se leva à son tour et enfila son peignoir de satin verte.

Pourquoi vient-tu me réveiller Thor ?

J'ai besoin de mon frère pour le jour de mon couronnement, mais tu avais l'air très occuper

Oh sa ? Rien de spécial, je ne suis même pas satisfait avec 3 femmes

Thor soupira, hésita puis se mit à dire :

-Tu essaie d'oublier l'existence de Gloria avec ses femmes mais ce n'est pas comme cela que tu y arrivera mon frère.

-Je n'essaie pas de l'oublier Thor, au contraire, je veux me souvenir d'elle pour ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur, dit-il en se rapprochant d'une table contre un mur où été poser le fameux livre « Amour et Psyché ».

-Ne pensons plus à tout cela mon frère, c'est jour de fête aujourd'hui, dit Thor en donnant une tape amical à Loki avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je t'attend dans l'antichambre de la salle du trône.

Et il sortit, laissant Loki seul dans sa chambre. Et il se mit à rire. Il allait agir. Personne ne devait être heureux alors que lui ne l'était pas. Il mettrait son plan à exécution. Il laisserai entrer c'est sale monstre de Jotun.

* * *

><p>Sur Terre à New York, Gloria était entrain de préparer des pan-cakes pendant que sont fils était allonger dans le canapé, entrain de lire en faisant voler son livre au dessus de sa tête puis il soupira en refermant son livre du revers de la main.<p>

-Pourquoi cet air si lasse mon chéri ? Dit Gloria en déposant les pan-cakes sur la table.

Killian fit léviter son livre jusqu'à la bibliothèque, se leva et rejoignis sa mère :

-Maman, c'est bien mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Dit le garçon de maintenant dix ans en plantant ses yeux dans ce de sa mère

-A se que je sache oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Alors c'est quand que tu m'offre mon cadeau ? Tonton Tony ma offert un téléphone, Peper une montre et Na'sha va venir dans l'après midi avec, j'en suis sur, le nouveau jeu vidéo de guerre que tu vas me confisquer en disant que ce n'est pas de mon age. Mais toi, à chaque année, j'arrive pas à trouver ou à savoir ce que tu vas m'offrir et sa me tape sur le système. Alors , comme tu n'aimes pas voir ton fils adorée se torturé l'esprit, tu devrai lui offrir maintenant, tu ne penses pas?

-Je penses surtout que mon fils adorée est trop intelligent pour un garçon de son âge et qu'il n'aura son cadeau qu'à 15h, comme chaque année, car à ce moment là, il y dix ans, c'est moi qui souffert sur la table d'accouchement alors c'est moi qui desside quand tu auras ton cadeau.

-D'accord, d'accord, ta gagner mais il a interret à être plus cool que ce lui de Tony.

-Tu verras bien, je suis sur que sa va te plaire.

Sur c'est mot, elle donna un pan-cake avec de la patte à tartiné au chocolat à son fils et souris en voyant se dernier se l'engloutir. Quand elle voyait son fils, elle voyait son père. Il lui ressembler tellement dans le caractère, sa façon d'être et de parler. Il n'avait c'est yeux vert émeraude qu'aimer tant Gloria, mais il avait son sourire. Il n'avait pas ses cheveux couleur corbeau mais il avait sa malice légendaire. Il n'était pas son père mais elle l'aimait d'un amour incomparable. Si Gloria rêvait que Killian rencontre un jour son père, ce dernier c'était forger l'idée de « cogner » et de faire « morfler » son père des qu'il le verrai pour avoir abandonner sa mère adorée. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, il ne voulait ni savoir à quoi il ressembler, il ne voulait ni savoir son nom. Il le détester, le haïssait. Même si sa mère avait beau expliquer que ce n'était pas la faute de son père, il refusait de l'écouter : son père n'avait pas était là lors de c'est dix dernière année et ne le saurait jamais à ses yeux. Si on avait le malheur de poser des question sur ce dernier, on finissait toujours par glisser sur une plaque de verglas ou une tempête de neige débuterai aussitôt. La neige et la glace était les pouvoir principaux de Killian. Ils retransmettaient principalement ses émotions et ne les maîtrisait pas très bien ce qui inquiétait énormément le SHIELD et c'est dernier surveiller le petit magicien depuis sa naissance. Même si la Veuve Noir et Iron man faisait partie des proches du jeune garçon, Fury ne voulait pas voir une catastrophe naturelle se déclencher à cause du jeune garçon. Alors, il demanda à l'agent Coulson d'aller vérifier si tout ce passer bien du coté de la famille De Lacour tout les jours. Et c'est vers 11h que sonna la porte pour annoncer la venu de l'agent du SHIELD . C'est Killian qui alla ouvrir la porte, Gloria profitant de sa douche.

-Bonjour Phil, à l'heure comme toujours !

-Bonjour Bonhomme, dit l'agent en frottant les cheveux de Killian et lui tendant un paquet, joyeux anniversaire mon grand !

-Chouette ! T'était pas obliger Phil, entre ! Maman est encore dans sa douche.

-Oh je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit ce dernier en rougissant.

Killian afficha un sourire. Il avait bien remarquer que Phil faisait la cour à sa mère depuis bien longtemps. Il fallait reconnaître que sa mère était super jolie et que beaucoup d'homme tomber sous son charme, mais elle les repoussait sans ménagement, prétextant qu'elle était toujours mariée. Mais mariée à qui ? A un homme assez lâche pour abandonner une femme enceinte ? Killian se calma sentant la température de la pièce dégringoler et se contenta d'ouvrir le paquet de l'agent Coulson :

-Chouette ! Des carte collector de Captain America ! Merci beaucoup Phil !

Phil avait refiler le virus « fan de captain américa » au petit Killian en lui racontant et lui montrant les batailles de ce dernier pendant la second guerre mondial. Ce n'était pas la passion du jeune mais il aimait bien les aventures de Steve Rogers. Gloria sortit de la salle de bain, une robe rouge toute simple mais qui marquer bien ses courbe généreuse, et rejoignit Killian et Phil.

-Désolé d'avoir tarder Phil, dit-elle joyeusement. Alors comme tu peut le voir, mon bébé de maintenant dix ans n'a pas encore causer de catastrophe de quelque manière que ce sois donc rien à signaler.

-Il n'y à que Fury qui doute encore des pouvoirs de Killian, dit Coulson le rouge au joue depuis l'entré en scène de la jeune femme, cela vous direz-t-il d'aller manger une pizza pour fêter l'anniversaire de Killian ?

-Une pizza ? Oh cool ! Aller maman dit oui !

-Comme c'est ingénieux de votre part Coulson, dit dans un sourire Gloria, soit j'accepte, comment dire non au met favoris de mon fils le jour de son anniversaire.

-Chouette ! Je vais chercher ma veste ! Dit la tornade qui avez filer vers sa chambre et revenu aussitôt avec sa veste de cuir marron de la même couleur que les boucles de ses cheveux.

Ils partirent dans une pizzeria près de Central Park et il parlèrent de tous et n'importe quoi. On aurait put croire à une famille heureuse et c'est ce que Coulson espérait secrètement mais Gloria n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, aimant encore ardament Loki.

* * *

><p>Sur Asgard, Loki avait rejoint Thor dans l'antichambre de la salle du trône et se dernier retourner dans tout les sens son casque dans les mains, l'excitation ce lisant dans ses yeux.<p>

-On dirait que tu as l'air heureux mon frère, dit le dieu de la malice en rejoignant son frère

-C'est le plus grand jour de mon existence mon frère, je vais enfin être couronner roi et diriger fièrement Asgard.

-Tu as bien du courage, moi je préfère rester insouciant et profiter de mes petit tour de passe passe sans avoir peur des conséquences.

Il parlèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi heure avant que les gardes déclarèrent que tout était près que la famille royal devait s'installer en attendant que le futur Roi ne fasse son entrer. Loki fit un dernier sourire à son frère avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère, sur les arche qui menèrent au trône. Il salua les trois guerriers et Dame Sif. Cette dernière, placer à la droite de Loki, demanda à ce dernier :

-Sigyn ne t'accompagne pas ?

-Elle a attraper malheureusement un refroidissement qui la maintien à garde le lit sur sa très chère planète, c'est vraiment dommage.

-Ne me dit pas, commença la jeune guerrière sachant déjà la réponse du Dieu de la Malice.

-C'est mieux ainsi croit moi ma très chère Sif, sa stupidité et sa niaiserie m'aurait assombrit cette belle journée.

La jeune guerrière ne protesta pas ce que venait de déclarer le prince, ne portant pas non plus la fiancé de se dernier dans son cœur. Tous le monde se tue un instant à l'annonce de l'entrée de Thor et quand se dernier apparue, ce fut une foule en liesse qui se propagea. Thor avança, levant fièrement son marteau et criant de joie avec la foule. Loki se concentra, il allait rentrer en action, il fit entrait les jotuns par un portail secret et observer ses dernier dans leur progression. Il revient à la réalités quand Thor hurla un « J'en fais le serment ! » en levant son marteau. Les jotuns arrivaient à la salle des armures. Odin allait proclamer Thor roi mais il détecta les Jotuns. Un sourire discret apparue sur les lèvres du dieu de la malice. Sa vengeance était en marche et c'est Thor qui en payerai les pots casser.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Rendez- vous pour la suite ! ;) <strong>

**PS: Je publierai moins vite les chapitres pour que vous ayez le temps de lire et d'apprécier ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout e monde :D **

**Je vous livre la suite de cette nouvelle fanfiction sans plus tarder ;) **

**Comme d'habitude, les personnage de Thor et compagnie ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sinon le film ne s'appellerait pas Thor mais Loki, pas que je n'aime pas Thor mais Loki est dix fois plus intéressant (son histoire, son caractère et son physique) x) ). Seul Gloria et mon petit chéri, Killian sont de ma création.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**PS: Ma touche "L" beug à mort alors prévenez moi si j'ai oublier un "l" par ci par la :S**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : L'admiration d'un enfant pour son père<p>

Gloria et Killian allèrent vers leur appartement, les 15h approchèrent à grand pat et Killian était tout excité de découvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, et Killian essayais d'attendre son cadeau patiemment:

-Maman il va être 15h, tu peut me l'offrir maintenant ?

-Encore 5 minute, tiens bon mon chéri, ricana la jeune femme.

5 minute plus tard, quelqu'un sonna. Gloria alla ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour Natasha, dit la jeune maman en enlacent son amie, alors cette mission en Russie ?

-Épuisante mais un vrai succès, d'ailleurs tu devinera jamais qui j'espionne en se moment,dit l'espionne en entrant. Tiens, j'ai remplie ta « mission » pour le petit pirate.

Elle lui tendit la mission dans les bras et l'invita à rentrer dans le salon.

-Na'sha ! Hurla presque le gamin en allant accueillir cette dernière. Sa fait trop longtemps. Tu avais une mission a remplir loin d'Amérique ?

-Top secret jeune homme et joyeux anniversaire mon poussin, dit cette dernière en embrassant Killian sur la joue et lui tendant son cadeau.

Killian se précipita sur son cadeau et arracha littéralement le papier cadeau pour découvrit le dernier Call Off Duty, le petit pirate était au ange et remercia sa « Tata chérie » en lui précisant qu'il voulait jouer toute une soirée avec elle, une soirée qu'autoriserai sa mère si Natasha accepter. D'ailleurs cette dernière entra dans la pièce, avec un paquet dans les main. Le petit était impatient de savoir ce que sa mère lui avait concocter pour ses dix ans. Il posa le jeu sur la table de salon et alla voir sa mère :

-Mon petit cœur, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, alors je crois que tu es capables d'avoir des responsabilités, joyeux anniversaire mon trésor, dit Gloria en tendant le petit paquet vers son fils, qui s'en empara en embrassant sa mère dans un merci enjouer.

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet et sa mine enjouer s'effondra en 2 seconde, laissant un air perplexe qui fit rire Gloria et Natasha. Killian retira du paquet une laisse de chien. Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa mère, il lui demanda :

-Euh maman, je ne savais pas que tu étais friand de se genre de chose, et offrir se genre de chose à son fils ….

-Non mais où attendu entendu de tels … Non ne dit rien, je suis sur que ton cher oncle Tony en est pour quelque chose, soupira la jeune femme maudissant son arrière arrière petit neveu et ne faisant pas attention à la Natasha complètement morte de rire derrière elle, ton véritable cadeau est dans ta chambre mon chéri, ceci n'est qu'un accessoire pour ce même cadeau.

La petite ampoule au dessus de la tête de Killian venait de faire son apparition et il courra jusqu'à sa chambre où il découvrit un petit berger allemand tout noir sur son lit.

-Oh la vache ! Sérieux ? C'est pas un gag ? Tu m'as vraiment acheté un chien ? Dit le jeune homme les étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui mon trésor, c'est ton chien enfin chiot pour l'instant, il n'a que 3 mois.

Le chien aboya et alla à la rencontre de Killian. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le caressa, lançant des « tu es trop beau » ou « c'est incroyable ». Il se jeta ensuite dans les bras de sa mère :

-Merci maman, tu es la meilleur de toute les mamans, je t'aime fort.

-Oh mon chéri, dit cette dernière en serrant son fils contre elle, émue.

-Faîte attention, vous allez écraser se pauvre chiot, dit Natasha qui avait rejoins le fils et la mère, comment tu vas appelez cette boule de poil, pirate ?

-Hmm je vais l'appeler Fenrir.

Gloria se figea, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Fenrir ? C'était le nom qu'avait donner Loki au loups qu'il avait créer pour protéger Hela sur Helheim. Est ce une coincidence ? Non, Gloria ne croyait plus au coincidence depuis qu'elle était marier au Dieu de la Malice. Elle regarda perplexe son fils, caressant son nouveau compagnon et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi Fenrir mon chéri ? Ce n'est pas très commun.

-Pas commun du tout même, renchérit Natasha.

-Oh … c'est parce que... c'est en référence au fils de l'un de mes personnages de conte favori.

Gloria allait avoir une attaque. Son fils avait appelé son chien en connaissance de cause. Elle devient alors livide.

-Ton personnage de conte préférait ? Qui est ce ? Demanda Natasha interloquer

-Le Dieu de la Malice dans la mythologie nordique, Loki , je trouve son caractère similaire au mien et je trouve les tour qui fait au autre Dieu vraiment très drole.

Gloria sentit ses jambe devenir frêle et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, le teint encore plus pâle que celui de son fils. Comment a-t-il eut des informations sur lui ? La bibliothèque sûrement, elle ne savait même pas elle même qu'il y avait des livres sur la mythologie nordique dans cette dernière. Killian, ayant vue le changement de couleur de sa mère s'inquiéta :

-Maman ça ne va pas ?

-N-Non rien .. j'ai juste besoin d'air, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, dit Gloria en sortant en se tenant au mur, les yeux grand ouvert de super-faction.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda Killian à Natasha. Cette dernière, parfaitement au courant de qui était le père de Killian, aborda un sourire innocent et caressa la tête de Killian

-Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, c'est émouvant pour une mère de voir son petit bébé grandir, tu m'as promis une partie de Call Off si je me souviens bien non ? Celui qui perd aura un gage, déclara la russe en allant dans le salon suivit de Killian qui n'était pas dupe et avait remarquer que c'était au mot « Loki » que sa mère avait changer de comportement. Il lui demanderai des explication pas plus tard que ce soir ou demain si sa mère n'allait pas mieux.

Gloria était sur la terrasse, le regard levait vers le ciel, les larmes qui couler malgrès elle. Dans son esprit, elle supplia. Supplia Odin de lui permettre de revenir sur Asgard avec son fils, supplia Loki de lui pardonner et de venir la chercher, supplia Thor d'abattre une pluie démentiel sur elle pour que son fils ne la vois pas pleurer.

* * *

><p>-Nous partons pour Jotunheim, venait de déclarait Thor.<p>

Loki ne voulait pas pousser le vice aussi loin. Il voulait juste voir son frère devenir son égal au niveau émotionnel et de connaître ce que lui ne connaissait pas : la déception et la trahison. Il ne voulait pas qu'Asgard, sa chère planète, ne tombe en guerre à cause d'une petite ruse. Mais Thor avait parler et on ne pouvait alors revenir sur ses déclarations. Alors la troupe des trois guerrier, Dame Sif et Loki, partirent pour Jotunheim, la planète glacial de la destruction. La bande du futur roi alla vers le Biffrost où Heimdal siégeais fièrement à l'entrée. Loki, voulant montrer les vertus de sa langue d'Argent, se dirigea vers Heimdal et commença :

-Noble Heimdal...

-Vous n'êtes pas vertu assez chaudement, interrompit Heimdal.

-Je te demande pardon ? Répondit le prince, l'air choquer

-Croyez-vous pouvoir me tromper ? Répondit dans l'indifférence le Gardien.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veut parl...

-Assez, ordonna Thor à son jeune frère voyant que la Langue d'Argent de son frère ne servirait guère à grand chose. Heimdal pouvons-nous passer ?

-Aucun ennemie n'avait échapper à ma vigilance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, a part Dame Gloria mais c'était hors de mon service.

-Vous pouvez enlever le titre de « Dame » à cette catin, Heimdal, répliqua Loki acide, elle n'était plus sujet d'Asgard désormais.

-Même si elle n'est plus sujet d'Asgard, je respects les actes et la vie que mène cette femme, prince Loki. Néanmoins, j'aimerai savoir se qui c'est passer en se qui concerne les Jotuns.

-Alors ne dit a personne où nous sommes aller jusqu'à notre retour, est ce bien claire ? Dit Thor en entrant dans le hall du Biffrost. Les 3 guerriers et Sif suivirent leur futur Roi en lançant une petite pique en passant près de Loki, mais ce dernier en avait guère affaire : il repensait à ce que venait de dire Heimdal sur sa traîtresse de concubine. Elle avait réussi à utiliser le Biffrost et à s'échapper d'Asgard alors pourquoi le grand Heimdal respecter cette voleuse ? Au retour de Jotunheim, Loki c'était promit d'aller faire un petit tour sur Midgard pour rendre une petite visite invisible à son ancienne amante pour voir de quoi sa vie misérable d'humaine avait de si respectable. Arriver sur Jotunheim, tous se passa très vite : une discutions diplomatique qui n'avait que provoquer querelle et un prétexte à Thor pour jouer avec son marteau favoris. Si Thor s'amuser à « jouer à la guerre » c'était loin le cas des trois guerrier, de Sif et de Loki.

-Ne vous faite pas toucher ! Venez de hurler Volstagg qui venait de se faire brûler par le Jotun qui reçu un coup de hache en retour.

A ce même moment, Loki poignarda un Jotun et se fit toucher par ce dernier. Au lieu d'être brûler comme son confrère guerrier, sa peau devenu bleu, semblable au Jotun entrain d'agoniser devant lui. Loki se raidit, surprit. Quel était cette plaisanterie ? Il était Asgardien, de surcroît prince, fils d'Odin et de Frigga, alors pourquoi sa peau était devenue semblable à celle de ces monstres dont les parents raconter les méfait pour faire peur à leur enfant avant de se coucher ? Son bras reprit petit à petit sa couleur de chair, sa couleur laiteuse, sa couleur d'illusion. Loki voulais des réponses, et il irait demander ces réponses au près d'Odin des qu'il serait rentrer. Mais au faite, que fait Odin ? Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient sur Jotunheim et Odin n'était toujours pas venu les chercher, pourtant i avait préciser à se foutue garde de se dépêcher. C'est à se moment que Lauffey lâcha sa créature effroyable. Il fallait fuir et vite. Pour couronner le tout, Frandal s'était gravement blesser. Cette petite expédition n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ils découvrirent que Thor n'était pas près à devenir roi, ils découvrirent que les Jotuns étaient loin de vouloir une paix durable avec Asgard et Loki découvrit sa véritable nature, ces véritables origines mais prier pour qu'il se soit tromper, prier pour qu'on ne l'ait pas encore trahie, prier pour que les seules personne qu'il idolâtrait ne les ai pas mentit pendant toute ses années, prier pour ne pas perdre se qu'il lui rester : sa famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre ? ;) Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3 !<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice:D**

**Tout d'abord merci à Smile qui m'encourage dans la poursuite de l'écriture de cette fanfiction qui me tient à cœur;)**

**Comme à chaque chapitre, les personnages de Thor ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ainsi que tout les personnage Marvel, seul Gloria et Killian sont de ma création;) En parlant de mon petit chéri, vous pouvez aller voir à quoi il ressemble (rajouter lui quelque frisette mignonne à la Tom Hiddleston:p )**

**Sur ce, voici le chapitre 3 !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Explication d'origine<p>

Natasha s'apprêtait à partir après une bonne soirée à jouer avec son « petit pirate » préféré . Elle attrapa néanmoins son amie, qui avait essayais de paraître normale dans la soirée, et lui dit :

-Gloria, tu devrais tout expliquer à Killian, sur son père, chuchota cette dernière.

-Natasha, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la chose improbable qu'est mon histoire ! Répondit sur le même ton son amie. D'accord, toi tu es agents du SHIELD et tu as déjà vu beaucoup plus pire que cela, mais va dire à un gamin de dix ans que son père est un « extraterrestre » où plus communément appelé Dieu, de surcroît de la Malice, qu'il vient de la planète d'Asgard, que sa mère à plus de deux cent ans et était une sorte de prostituer pour prince, qu'elle a vécu une histoire d'amour improbable et qu'elle a été exilé sur Terre par le Père de toute chose pour une raison qu'il lui est totalement inconnu! Ah n'oublions pas de lui préciser qu'il a une demi-sœur qui n'est autre que la Mort en personne !

Natasha ne dit rien, posant le pour le contre et admis dans un soupire ment que c'était vrai que son histoire était bien compliquer, et surtout dure à croire, pour un garçon de dix ans où même pour toute personne normal alors autant ne pas ébruité cela où sous peine d'être déclarer « folle ». Même Fury, l'agent Coulson ou même Tony n'était au courant de la véritable version de l'histoire.

-Mais Killian est moins d'être idiot et a du remarquer ta tristesse et détresse Gloria. Il va te poser des question et si tu lui ment, tes mensonges te reviendront à la figure comme un boomerang.

-Je le sais Nat', je le sais, soupira la Belle en baissant la tête, réfléchissant à une solution.

Son amie partit dans une dernière étreinte amical et un « bonne chance ».

Gloria soupira. Elle sentait l'heure des révélation approcher mais elle n'était pas préparer, elle voulait attendre les 18 ans de son fils avant de lui apprendre qu'il était un demi-dieu, prince d'Asgard, que ses pouvoir venait du fait que son père lui même est un magicien. Elle se dirigea donc, d'un pas hésitant , vers la salle de bain, avec Fenrir sur les talons, ou son fils se préparer à aller se coucher. Il finissait de se laver les dents quand Gloria prit la parole :

-Tu viens dormir avec moi ce soir ? Et avec Fenrir bien sur, dit cette dernière en prenant la petite peluche qui leur servait de chien dans les bras.

-Si tu veux bien de moi oui. Après tout, c'est la tradition des anniversaire chez la famille de Lacour, souris malicieusement Killian. Dommage que tonton Tony part à Monaco dans la soirée, sinon je suis sur qu'il serait venu nous rejoindre.

-Je ne tiens pas a reproduire l'erreur de tes 9 ans mon chéri, dit cette dernière en se changeant derrière le par-vent de la salle de bain.

-A c'est vrai que t'avais invité Tony pour la « nuit de famille » et vous avez finit par vous défiez mutuellement sur votre capacité à tenir l'alcool pour finir par vous disputer les toilettes toutes là nuit.

-Au moins, tu avait eut le lit pour toi tout seul, répondit Gloria en sortant de son par-vent prête à aller se coucher. On y va ?

-Dernier arriver et une vieille chaussette puante de Tony ! Dit ce dernier en courant jusque la chambre.

-Ah sa non alors! Cria en rigolant Gloria et se mit courir à près son fils, le chien les suivant en aboyant.

Fenrir arriva le premier, suivie de Killian et de Gloria. La maman attrapa son fils et le chatouilla en gage de revanche.

-D'accord, d'accord, personne n'est une vieille chaussette puante de Tony, déclara Killian attrapant mal au ventre à force de rigoler.

Fenrir se cala au pied du lit tandis que Gloria s'allongea sous les couverture entraînant son fils avec elle. Un silence régna puis Killian se redressa pour regarder sa mère sérieusement et demanda.

-Maman, pourquoi tu as était perturber par le mot « Loki » tout à l'heure ? Est-ce mal de m'intéressait à ce genre de conte ?

Gloria soupira. Elle devait lui raconter. Tout. Sans rien épargner.

-C-Cela concerne ton père Killian, murmura presque Gloria, la voix hésitante.

Killian se raidit, un vent glacial venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, son visage se déforma par la colère. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on parle de lui mais la curiosité était le plus gros défaut de se dernier. Il se calma alors, ne faisant pas pour autant remonter la température de la pièce.

-Quel rapport entre mon père et le fait que j'apprécie la mythologie nordique ?

Gloria inspira profondément, essayant de trouver le courage de tout lui avouer.

-Ton père est … t'es tu déjà demander d'où venait tes pouvoirs Killian ?

-Bien sur mais comme sa fait partit de moi, de mon être, que sa coule dans mes veine, de savoir pourquoi et comment ne m'intéresse pas plus que sa maman.

-Et pourtant c'est héritage précieux de ton père mon chéri, il serait tellement fier de savoir que son fils ait les même dons que lui. Mon chéri, ce que je vais te révélais et presque impossible à croire et pourtant ses la réalité, c'est mon histoire, ton histoire. Killian … ton père est …

Et le téléphone de Gloria se mit à sonner, la sonnerie d'alerte de l'agent Coulson. Elle soupira. Elle qui avait tellement hésité à enfin révéler à son fils la vérité sur son père était interrompue par ce foutue SHIELD. Elle décrocha.

-Il est un peut tard pour un appel de galanterie Phil, dit amèrement Gloria.

-Désolé de vous déranger mais nous venons de remarquer un halo sismique prenant du ciel s'abattre sur le Nouveau Mexique similaire à celui dans lequel vous nous avez décrit lors de votre arriver sur Terre. Fury veut que je vous y emmène pour nous donner plus d'information sur ce phénomène.

Gloria venait de lâchait son téléphone, les yeux grand ouvert, le cœur ayant arrêté de battre l'espace du monologue de Phil. Une larme pointa le boue de son nez pour finalement s'étirait en un sourire : ses prière avait était entendu, un Asgardien venait d'atterrie sur Terre et elle espérait que ce sois son époux venant reprendre sa femme et son fils. Killian avait entendu la conversation téléphonique et ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa mère. Il attrapa alors le téléphone et répondit au pauvre Phil qui commencer à s'inquiète :

-Euh Phil ? Je croit que maman et entrain de devenir cingler. Elle pleure et rigole en même temps. Sinon, pour revenir au sujet, tu peut venir nous chercher dans 30 minute le temps qu'on s'habille et qu'on fasse un petit bagage. J'ai jamais était au Nouveau Mexique ! Merci Phil ! Dit d'une traite le petit garçon avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers sa mère, cette dernière avait sauter du lit et était déjà entrain de faire une sac avec des affaire de rechange pour elle et son fils.

-J'aimerai quelque explication parce que là je suis complètement pommé, dit le jeune magicien en rejoignant sa mère.

Cette dernière boucla son sac et se tourna vers son fils :

-Je t'expliquerai quand on y sera, mon chéri, va vite d'habiller en attendant.

Killian haussa les épaule et partit se rhabiller dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Gloria était au anges. Elle espèrait tellement que ce soit Loki, qu'il est découvert la vérité et qu'il venait la chercher. Elle espérait que son fils accepterait son père en découvrant qui est ce dernier. Elle espérait tellement de chose qu'elle ne peut les exprimer. Elle voulait tant voir son mari, son amant, son Amour, son Loki.

* * *

><p>Odin venait de ramenait ses deux stupide fils de leur pitoyable conquête de Jotunheim ainsi que leur compagnon d'infortune.<p>

-Emmenaient le en salle de soin ! Avait-il hurler en vers Sif et les trois guerrier dont Fandal était au bord de l'agonie.

Et s'ensuivit une discutions plus qu'animé entre Odin et Thor. Loki ne l'est écouter que d'une oreille, il se posait trop de question pour participer à ce débat. Puis il se rendit compte que Thor commencer à aller trop loin dans ses propos. Il ne voulait pas que Thor paie le prix fort pour ces conneries. Il voulait juste que Thor souffre un petit peut, tout comme lui soufrer mais il ne voulait pas que cela aille si loin. Il voulait tous raconter à Odin, pour son frère :

-Père..., commença Loki déterminer à défendre son frère.

Son père ne fit que lui hurlait dessus pour faire comprendre au jeune magicien que s'il parlait, cela ne changerai rien, voir même aggraver la chose.

Odin n'avait jamais oser hurlais ainsi sur son fils. Comment avait-il oser ? Loki était offenser, il se sentait humilier.

-Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou ! venait de hurler

Quoi ? Mais il est complètement cingler ? Venait de penser Loki. Odin soupira, et commença son rituelle de bannissement.

Loki resta là, observant Odin et Thor, impuissant. Il détestait ce sentiment. On allait bannir son frère par sa faute. Que devait-il faire ?

Odin lui retira ses insigne, lui disant qu'il était indigne des neuf royaumes, de la famille.

Puis Thor fut envoyer sur Midgard dans une violence impressionnante . Loki se ressaisie, lançant un regard dédaigneux à Odin et partie, des question le torturant dans la tête.

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, allongeait sur son lit et regarder le plafond. Il y avait deux chose qu'il le tracasser : la première était son apparence semblable au Jotun lors du combat sur Jotunheim. Pourquoi cette peau bleu ? Le jotun l'aurait-il contaminer ? Non, il connaissait les maladies Jotun et cela n'en faisait pas partie. Il ne voyait qu'une solution : il était un Jotun. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Il était prince d'Asgard, fils d'Odin. Et là il comprit. Il comprit l'irréparable. Il comprit comment le Roi était fourbe. Il comprit qu'il avait était ramener comme trophée à la fin de la guerre de Jotunheim. Mais cela rester des supposition, il faudra qu'il en a le cœur nette. La deuxième était ce qu'avait dit Heimdal sur son ancienne amour, cette catin sans valeur, Gloria. Il était très curieux, surement son plus gros défaut et il voulait savoir. Mais il en réalité, il avait peur. Peur quand la voyant, les sentiment qu'il refouler ardemment ne reprenne possession de son cœur. Peur que la haine, devenu sa force, accumuler pendant toute ces années pour cette femme ne s'envole en un instant. Peur de découvrir un nouvelle homme dans la vie de cette dernière, la jalousie le dévorant à son encontre. Peur de tout ses sentiments qu'il ne voulait qu'oublier, pour se protéger, pour ne plus souffrir et connaître la déception. Or Loki ne savait qu'à ce moment, la haine qu'il refoulait en lui se déverserai en un feu ardant qui détruirait ce qu'il a de plus chère.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Bientôt une rencontre en Loki et Killian ? ;) rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :D **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, sortit plus tôt que je ne l'aurait crue mais j'étais très motivé grâce au mot d'encouragement d'Angéla, merci encore à elle ! :) **

**Si vous appréciez cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas faire de même avec une petite Reviews, sa me fait très très plaisir et cela m'encourage grandement ;)**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnage de Thor et compagnie appartiennent à Marvel et on les remercie grandement pour la production de ces films grandioses. Seules Gloria et Killian sont de ma création et j'en suis fière!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : La découverte de la Folie<p>

Loki avait rejoint les trois guerrier et Dame Sif dans le salon de cette dernière. Si les 3 guerrier savait que sur le canapé où il était assis, Sif hurlais sa jouissance sur les cuisses du Dieu de la Malice, i peine un mois, ils en serait dégoutté à en vomir. Cette pensé fit sourire le Dieu. Sif l'avait un jour supplier de la prendre, souffrant de voir son frère Thor indifférent à ses charmes. Loki n'avait pas refuser. Après tout, la jeune déesse était la seule femme brune d'Asgard et Loki n'appréciait que ce genre de femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, où il refusait de s'avouer que cette couleur de cheveux lui rappeler celle de sa Belle. Il utilisait Sif et elle l'utiliser. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans leur échange, juste un besoin d'assouvir leur manque.

Les guerriers ainsi que Sif cherchaient une solution pour aller chercher Thor sur Terre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Père de toute chose avait banni son fils aîné. Loki lui était dans ses pensés : il regardait sa main, cherchant encore une explication à sa transformation. Il espérait encore à une autre explication que celle d'être lui même Jotun.

-Comment Odin savait-il que nous étions sur Jotunheim ? Demanda Volstagg souffrant sous les soins que lui appliquer Hogun

-C'est moi, dit Loki dans le plus grand des calmes se tournant vers ses compagnons.

Tous fût surpris. Comment ça c'était lui ?

-J'ai prévenu un garde avant de partir pour Jotunheim et nous n'aurions jamais du atteindre cette dernière s'il avait replie sa tache en temps et en heure

-Loki, venait de dire Sif en se levant et faisant face à son amant d'infortune, ne peut tu pas faire changer l'avis de ton père et faire ainsi revenir Thor parmi nous ?

Qu'elle était pitoyable, venait de penser Loki. Elle aimait un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour et supplier son amant de faire revenir son frère. C'était d'un comique et répugnant à la fois. Et une fois de plus, Thor revenait sur le devant de la scène. Si c'était Loki qui s 'était fait bannir, personne ne serait venu pleurer sa perte, peut être sa mère mais elle serait la seule. Et puis, Thor méritait ce qui lui arriver, il n'était pas près à être Roi.

Il exposa son opinion au trois guerrier ainsi qu'à Sif et cette dernière le suppliait du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre la « récompense » qu'il aurait s'il essayer mais Loki n'en avait que faire. Il partit alors dans un excès de rage. Il partit vers l'armurerie pour que les question qui le tourmentait puisse avoir une réponse.

Gloria et Killian était dans la voiture de l'agent Coulson et partaient en direction du Nouveau Mexique. Killian s'était endormit avec Fenrir dans les bras. Il était contraint d'emmener avec eux le petit chiot de trois mois étant donner que Tony était à Monaco et Natasha espionnait ce dernier.

-Vous ne pourriez pas aller un peut plus vite ? Demanda Gloria à Phil.

-On sera arriver dans à peine trente minute, pourquoi vouloir aller là-bas ?

-Parce que je crois savoir qui à atterie sur Terre

-Vous croyait que c'est quelqu'un qui est était transporter de la même façon que vous ?

-Exactement, répondit Gloria en se retournant pour voir son ange dormir.

Si c'était bien Loki comme elle l'espérait, Killian rencontrerai son père pour la première fois. Killian ne serait peut être pas enchanter au premier abord mais il sera probablement heureux de savoir que son idole et également son père. Mais une situation lui échapper : pourquoi Loki serait-il venu sur Terre alors qu'il doit croire qu'elle les trahis, qu'elle les manipuler. La joie de Gloria venait de chuter d'un seul coup. Il devrait sûrement faire affaire avec la rage de son Amour. Elle devrait lui expliquer qu'elle a été banni par Odin pour une raison inconnue, qu'elle a été traiter de la pire des façon par ce dernier, qu'elle a du élevé son fils, seule, à cause de son père, du père de toute chose, Odin. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à toute ses éventualité, Phil annonça qu'il arrivait sur les lieux. Il devait être dans les alentours de 14h, le voyage de New York au Nouveau Mexique avait été long et épuisant, et ils trouvèrent un ramassis d'Homme, essayant de soulever quelque chose.

Les agents du SHIELD était entrain de dissipé la foule. Gloria réveilla Killian en lui expliquant qu'il devait bien rester près d'elle et faire attention à Fenrir, ce dernier lui répondit en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un bébé et qu'il savait très bien se défendre avec un peut de magie. Ils descendirent alors dans le cratère ou était poser en son centre un marteau majestueux sur un socle de sable. Il avait l'air bien encastrait dans se dernier. Gloria avait tous de suite reconnue la source d'agitation : Mjolni, le marteau de Thor. Alors c'était Thor qui avait fait le voyage par le Biffrost ? Pourquoi Mjolnir était-il ici ? Thor ne s 'en séparait jamais à partir pour faire la fête et dormir. Une question restait à poser et pas des moindres : où était passer son beau frère ? Ou était passer Thor ?

-Qu'est ce que cela ? Venait de demander Phil en s'approchant du marteau.

Gloria sortit de ses pensés et aller répondre quand elle fut couper par son fils :

-Sa ressemble au marteau du Dieu du tonnerre Thor, Mjolnir, c'est trop fort ! Venait des déclarer son fils en touchant le manche du marteau.

Gloria allait de surprise en surprise, son fils était un vrai fan de sa famille paternelle.

-Thor ? Dieu du tonnerre ? Tu lis un peut trop de mythologie Killian, se moqua gentiment Phil.

-Il dit la vérité, Phil. Ce marteau est celui de Thor, le Dieu du tonnerre, déclara Gloria en rejoignant son fils. Sa faisait longtemps Mjolnir.

Killian regarda sa mère, intriguer. Qu'est ce qu'elle raconter ? Il avait dit cela comme une référence non comme une vérité. Coulson avait le même regard que Killian, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Gloria soupira :

-Je vous expliquerai tous en détail plus tard mais il faut vite retrouver Thor avant qu'il ne casse tous ce qu'il trouve, normalement il ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver. Où est la ville la plus proche, Phil ?

-Euh elle se trouve à dix kilomètre d'ici, dit l'agent encore abassourdie par le fait que Gloria croit en l'existence d'un Dieu Nordique.

-Très bien, je me rends dans cette ville avec Killian en vous empruntant votre voiture Coulson, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture de ce dernier. Ne laisser personne toucher à ce marteau à part Thor bien entendu : c'est un homme grand avec une bonne masse de muscle, des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu. Comprit Agent Coulson ?

-Bien Madame mais c'est pas vous qui donner les ….

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Gloria et Killian avait déjà démarrer la voiture et partaient en direction de la ville la plus proche.

Dans la voiture, Killian avait mille et une question à poser à sa mère mais avait peur des réponses. Ils savaient pas s'il croirait sa mère ou s'il la croirait folle. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il arrivèrent en ville et descendirent de la voiture.

-Maman, peut tu au moins avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer tous se foutoir ? Je complètement larguer là ! Pourquoi on est venu chercher un Dieu Nordique dans une petite ville du nouveau Mexique ? C'est du délire !

Killian avait dit tous cela d'une seule traite et n'avait pas peser l'impacte de ses mots. Il venait de traiter sa mère adorée de folle. Il s'en voulait. Il voulait s'excuser quand Gloria lui répondit dans un rire :

-C'est normale que tu me penses folle mon chéri, tout le monde le pensera. Mais c'est la vérité. C'est ma vérité.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Gloria rentra dans une sorte dinner et chercha du regard le Dieu du tonnerre, son beau frère, le frère de son Amour.

Il était dans l'armurerie, le cœur battant contre sa cage thoracique. Il devait vérifier, pour son salut. Il avança vers le bloc de glace, trônant sur un socle au centre de la pièce, tels un trophée, tels devait être sa place si tels était sa véritable nature de Jotun. Il approcha ses mains, hésitant, ne sachant s'il serait accepter la vérité, mais il devait le faire, le savoir, le voir pour y croire. Il saisit sa alors sa vérité à pleine main et découvrit l'incroyable, l'effroyable. Ces mains devinrent bleu glacial, des ligne se dessinant sur sa peau, cette couleur commença à couvrir sa peau comme la peste. Une colère incontrôlable commença à submerger le corps et le cœur de Loki. La vérité était plus que douloureuse. Il était un Jotun, un géant des glace, un vulgaire trophée d'Odin. Encore une fois tromper, encore une fois abandonner. Seul.

-Arrête ! Venait de crier Odin derrière ce dernier.

La rage, la colère, la déception était maintenant les compagnes d'infortune de Loki, il avait prit possession de son être. Il voulait des explication. Il se tourna alors vrai le père de toute chose, son apparence de Jotun lui collant à la peau. Il demandait réparation, explication, compréhension. Il demandait tous cela sans vouloir vraiment les entendre, ayant déjà forgée un mur qui demander vengeance dans son cœur. Il s'approcha d'Odin, reprenant sa fausse apparence Asgardienne. Il fit face au père de toute chose et demanda des explication. Non, il exigeait des explication. Il hurla sa colère, amèrement, lui balançant à la figure toute la déception qu'il avait reçu de ce soit disant père dont il ne cherchait que l'attention. Il hurla sa haine, les larmes de déception menaçant de s'écraser sur ses joues, et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le père de toute chose se trouvait maintenant à terre, endormit, plonger dans le sommeille d'Odin. Loki se calma partiellement, demandant au garde de venir en aide au Roi. Pour Loki, Odin n'était plus que le Roi d'Asgard et le père de Thor. Pour le mur qu'il s'était forgée, il se devait de détruire c'est deux affirmation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce Chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Enfin le chapitre tant attendu ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre des retrouvailles entre ... Gloria et Thor (pas encore Loki , attendons le chapitre suivant ;) ) et la rencontre entre le père et le fils! Oui oui, la rencontre entre Loki Lauffeyson et Killian Lokison ;) J'ai vraiment aimer écrire leur rencontre et j'espère que vous apprécirez ! De ce fait, le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude mais de pas beaucoup ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Thor ne m'appartiennent pas mais Gloria et Killian sont de ma création ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS: Merci encore à Angéla pour sa reviews et se encouragement ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles et Rencontre<p>

Gloria et Killian entrèrent dans le dinner et balayèrent la salle du regard. Pas de Thor à l'horizon. Elle alla alors vers un groupe d'homme près du bar et leur demanda :

-Excusez moi messieurs mais je recherches un homme grand, blond avec des yeux bleu et répondant au nom de Thor.

-Désolez ma p'tite dame mais on connaît aucun homme portant un nom aussi bizarre.

Gloria soupira et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme assez âgée et une femme, petite avec des lunettes.

-Vous cherchez Thor ? Demanda l'homme au cheveux blanc.

-Oui en effet, vous l'avez rencontrer ? Demanda avec espoir Gloria

-Un peut oui ! Ma patronne la renverser avec son vanne mais il va bien ! Ne vous inquiété pas ! Répondit la jeune femme à lunette. Il a dit qu'il voulait récupérer Miou-Miou, son marteau magique.

-On l'a manquait de peut alors. Bien merci beaucoup de votre aide ! Répondit Gloria en repartant aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue tenant la main de son fils.

Ce dernier commençait à en avoir plus que mare de l'attitude sa mère et retira sa main de celle de sa mère.

-Maman ! Stop ! Je veux des explication ! Maintenant ! Dit le jeune homme dont les main virer au bleu pale et le sol se couvrant de glace.

Il était énerver, en colère, et dans se genre de situation, il fallait vite le calmer avant qu'une catastrophe naturelle ne se déclenche.

-Killian, ce n'est pas le moment mon chéri, dit la mère de ce dernier en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je te promet de tout te raconter en présence de Thor. Je te le promet et tu sais très bien que je ne trahit jamais une promesse.

Killian persista un moment, regardant sa mère dans les yeux, puis il soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère et se calma alors.

-Très bien mais tu tiens ta promesse, même si sa m'étonnerai qu'on trouve le Dieu de la foudre en personne, répondit Killian, boudeur, en montant dans sa voiture.

Gloria sourie malicieusement en remontant dans la voiture et embrassa son fils sur la joue, se dernier arrêta immédiatement de bouder, la même réaction que son père jadis.

Ils retournèrent au cratère, où une sorte de forteresse c'était forger. Une forteresse qui avait déjà connu des assauts. Gloria descendit de la voiture avec Killian et entra dans la dite forteresse. Il cherchèrent Coulson, voulant savoir pourquoi un mur de toile avait était déchirer et pourquoi les gardes était au aboi. Ils trouvèrent Clint, ou le « moineau » comme aimait l'appeler Gloria ou « robin des bois » pour Killian. Ce dernier était un ami à Natasha et Gloria et Killian l'avait croiser quelque fois pour venir chercher Natasha, quand cette dernière était avec la famille de Lacour, pour partir en mission on ne sais où.

-Ah ! Mon moineau préférer est venu nous rejoindre pour faire la fête ? Demanda Gloria, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-En effet, même si j'ai bien peur que vous ayez manquer celle là. Un homme costaud avec la chevelure de Barbie à essayer de nous infiltrés. Il est en interrogatoire avec Coulson en se moment.

Killian avait commencer à rire au mot Barbie alors que ce mot fit perdre le sourire à Gloria. Aucun doute : Thor était la, à quelque mètre d'ici. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis dix ans. Son chère frère avec son sourire qui arriver a réchauffer un cœur gelé. Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir quelqu'un qui savait comment aller Loki, quelqu'un qui devait la détestait tout autant que son mari, si ce dernier ce considérait encore comme tels. Elle se tourna vers Killian, lui souris :

-Je vais aller parler à ce monsieur mon chéri, reste sage et ne part pas trop d'ici, dit Gloria en caressant la joue de son fils.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé maman, je promets de respecter les dix règles ! Répondit Killian un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-MES dix règles jeune homme, pas se de ton oncle, on est d'accord ? Dit-elle en tendant sa main vers son fils.

-Mince tu m'as découvert, dit-il en rigolant, va pour respecter tes dix règles maman.

Il tapa dans la mains de mère et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, Fenrir dans les bras, en direction du marteau.

* * *

><p>Gloria alla retrouver Phil, se dernier venez de quitter la salle d'interrogation où Thor était assis sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, menotté.<p>

-Phil, est ce Thor ? Demanda Gloria en retrouvant ce dernier.

-Je ne pense pas, Gloria, vous vous faites de fausse idée. Il a essayer de soulever le marteau et n'a pas réussi or s'il aurait été ce qu'il prêtent...

-Il n'a pas réussi à soulever Mjolnir ? Mais c'est insensé, c'est son arme, son marteau. Je l'es vu de nombreuse fois le manier de façon agile malgré son poid.

-Je ne comprend rien à se que vous dite, une fois de plus , répondit Coulson, agacée par son ignorance. Allez vous enfin m'expliquer la situation ?

-Je vous expliquerai tout en même temps que mon fils, je vous le promet. Puis-je lui parler Phil ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, hésita Phil.

-S'il vous plaît Phil, dit-elle en lui attrapant les mains, il fait partie de ma famille.

Phil soupira, puis il rentra dans la salle d'interrogation, Gloria restant sur le pas de la porte :

-Adieu, fit tristement Thor les yeux fixant dans le vide

-Adieu ? Je viens juste de revenir, dit Coulson en regardant Thor. Cher monsieur, j'ai une dame qui aimerait vous parler. Je vous laisse seule pour quelque minute.

Coulson sortit. Gloria inspira profondément et entra dans la pièce.

Thor resta bouche bée à l'entrée de l'ancienne compagne de son frère. Ses traits se déformèrent dans une colère sans nom.

-Traîtresse ! Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu venu pour te moquer de moi ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà fait assez de dégât il y dix ans ?!

-Alors Odin m'a vraiment fait passer pour une traite au yeux de tous ? Dit Gloria d'un air mélancolique venant s'asseoir devant Thor. Je peux t'assurer qu'Odin vous as mentit sur toute la ligne Thor.

-Comment oses tu traiter le Père de Toute chose de menteur ?! Hurla Thor à l'encontre de Gloria.

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! Hurla à son tour Gloria, la voix pleine de sanglot, les yeux voilés par les larmes. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulue quitter Asgard ?! Tu crois que j'ai voulue quitter mon mari, mon Amour, mon Loki ?! Tu crois que j'ai voulue revenir sur une Terre qui n'était plus du tout celle que j'aimais et complètement seule?! Tu crois que j'ai voulue élever mon fils sans son père ?!

-T-Ton fils ? Dit Thor visiblement calmer mais troubler.

Gloria essuya les larmes qui perler sur ses joues, essayant de ce calmait, mais le poids qu'elle porter depuis maintenant dix ans devenait trop lourd et elle devait craquer, c'était inévitable.

-J'étais enceinte de Loki lorsqu' Odin me banni d'Asgard. J'ai un fils. Loki a un fils et tu as donc un neveu Thor. Il s'appelle Killian Lokison, enfin, sur Terre, je préfère qu'il utilise mon nom plutôt que le patronyme de son père. C'est un garçon extraordinaire, mon trésor, mon petit ange. Il a le même caractère que son père, dit-elle dans un sourire couvert de larmes. Et les même capacité de magicien. J-J'aurait tellement aimer vivre une vie de famille normal, sur Asgard avec Loki. On avait tellement désiré Killian. On aurait été tellement heureux. Mais Odin en avait décidé autrement et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Thor était complètement abasourdie par l'histoire que lui conté Gloria. Il la croyait mais il ne pouvait penser au fait que son père est commit cet acte d'horrible. Cela ne ressembler pas à Odin, où alors, il ne connaissait pas son père aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

* * *

><p>Killian regardait les chercheurs s'affairer autour du marteau magique. Alors ce serait le marteau du Dieu Thor ? Sa mère divaguer sûrement, les Dieu n'existait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air si lourd que sa. Il était sur qu'avait un peut de magie, il le soulever en un clin d'œil. Tout un coup, tandis qu'il était encore dans ses pensés, un homme, grand, les cheveux noir de jais et à la peau laiteuse s'avança vers le marteau. Personne n'avait l'air de le remarquer. Personne sauf Killian. Il vit l'homme posait ses main sur le marteau et essaya de le retirait de son socle. Killian trouvait la situation comique. IL voulu parler à cette inconnu invisible. Alors il regarda de gauche à droite pour constaté que sa mère était encore occuper. Puis il désobéit la règle numéro 1 établie par sa mère : ne pas utiliser la magie en publique. Il se concentra un instant sur les personne qui l'entouré et c'est dernier se recouvrir d'une légère couche de glace, ne pouvant ainsi plus bougé et s'endormant sans comprendre pourquoi. L'homme lâcha le marteau. Il avait sentit l'air glacial se propagé dans la pièce et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses fine lèvres :<p>

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des magicien sur Midgard, dit le Dieu de la malice en se tournant vers le jeune homme, le même sourire que ce dernier sur le visage.

-Et moi j'ignorais l'existence d'une autre personne ayant les même capacité que moi, répondit sur le même ton moqueur Killian en descendant à la rencontre de l'homme.

-Comment t'appelles-tu jeunes hommes ?

-J'ai déjà transgressé une des dix règles instaurer par ma mère, à savoir utiliser mes pouvoirs en publique, je ne vais pas transgresser une autre en me présentant à un inconnu.

Le Dieu rie à la remarque de Killian, il s'inclina dans une courbette ironique devant le jeune homme et dis :

-Je suis Loki, Roi d'Asgard et Dieu de la Malice, enchanté jeune magicien de Midgard.

Killian lâcha un « putain la vache » avant d'ouvrir la bouche et les yeux de stupéfaction.

-Mais vraiment, les Dieu nordique sont à la mode en se moment ? Moi qui croyait que ma mère était complètement folle en me disant que Thor existait vraiment, voilà que je me retrouve avec le Dieu de la Malice devant mes yeux !

-Votre mère crois en l'existence des Dieu nordique ? Voila au moins une midgardienne intelligente, répondit Loki avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Ouais très intelligente maintenant que je ne la crois plus folle, rie jaune le jeune magicien. Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes présentez, vous n'êtes plus vraiment un étranger je suppose. Je m'appelle Killian, Killian de Lacour, dit-il dans la même révérence ironique faite par Loki quelque minute au auparavant .

Le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour. Avait-il bien comprit ? Ce garçon portait le même nom que cette satané catin. Serait-il possible …. ?

-Quel âge as-tu petit ? Demanda Loki, le teint plus pale qu'à l'anormal, le cœur battant la chamade.

Killian alla répondre mais fût interrompue par l'entrée de sa mère, surprise de voir les hommes congelé ne bougeant plus d'un poile. Il ne vit pas Loki, reculant de crainte à l'entré de cette dernière, ce dernier faisant des aller retour entre Killian et celle qu'il avait aimé, elle ne vit que son fils devant devant le marteau de Thor.

-Killian, je peut savoir ce qui t'as prit de faire çà ? Décongèle ses hommes immédiatement !

Killian soupira, donna un petit coup de main dans les airs et toutes les personnes « congelé » revinrent à la normal, reprenant leur activité sans ce rendre compte de ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Pas besoin de dramatisé comme çà maman, dit le jeune homme un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je leur ai juste donnait une petite pause, même si ils ne s'en n'ont pas rendu compte.

Loki resta stupéfait devant la scène. Tout devint claire. Gloria avait quitté Asgard enceinte de son fils tant désiré des années auparavant.

Killian était son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Voici le chapitre 6 ;) **

**J'ai prit mon temps pour l'écrire et j'ai adorée l'écrire.**

**Je ne remarque pas le topo habituelle sur Thor et les droit d'auteur et patati et patata x)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !;)**

**PS: Merci encore à Angéla pour ses encouragements :D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Juste un instant<p>

Loki resta un long moment à la même place, le visage exprimant une surprise totale. Il était père. Il avait un fils qui avait les même dont de magicien que lui. Il se sentit fier l'espace d'un instant. Mais cette fierté fit vite place à une colère sans appel. La colère d'avoir était ignorant de sa paternité pendant presque onze ans. La colère de savoir que cette catin, qui se trouver à moins de dix mètre de lui, lui avait volé une chose plus précieuse qu'une vulgaire dague ou quelque pierre précieuse. La colère de constaté que son fils avait hérité de son sang de Jotun et que ce sang monstrueux s'exprimait à travers son don. Héla avait aussi hérité des pouvoir de Loki, mais il s'était manifesté d'une façon bien plus cruelle pour sa pauvre fille : la magie avait priver la chair et la peau de tout le coté gauche de sa petite princesse, maintenant devenue la Mort et Reine de Helheim, contrainte de quitter son père sous les conseils, voir ordre, d'Odin. Loki n'avait revu que rarement cette dernier, la mort étant très occupé et les Dieu ne peuvent aller sur Helheim qu'avec une bonne raison, et une grand culpabilité était né en son cœur. Loki aimait être père et le fait de ne pas avoir pu profiter de la jeunesse de Killian le faisait bouillir de rage. Il observait donc la femme qu'il haïssait parlait avec son fils, attendant le bon moment pour avoir une petite discussion, qui sera sûrement enflammer par les crie de la haine, avec Gloria.

-Alors tu essayais de soulever le marteau de Thor mon chéri? Demanda Gloria à Killian un sourire taquin sur les lèvre.

-Trop facile à soulever se marteau, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tous le monde n'y arrive pas, dit le petit prince en jetant un regard à Loki un sourire malicieux collé au visage.

Le Dieu de la Malice reconnue son sourire légendaire sur son fils, et fût prit d'une grande fierté mais également de crainte : Loki avait apprit le prix de la malice pour en être devenu le Dieu et il ne voulait pas que son fils face les mêmes erreurs que lui dans sa jeunesse. Il regarda Killian dans les yeux et se posa mille et une question : est ce que le demi-dieu savait qu'il avait son père devant les yeux ? Visiblement non, ou alors il était un fin menteur. Loki rendit son sourire à son fils et le défia en faisant un légers geste de la main vers le marteau.

-Démonstration, dit Killian en levant sa main vers le marteau.

Il se concentra, l'ai sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncer et là, l'impensable se produit : Le marteau se souleva de son socle, légèrement, de cinq centimètre, mais il avait réussit à soulever le marteau de Thor. Loki ainsi que Gloria était restés bouche baie devant la démonstration de leur fils. Ce dernier, le sourire satisfait sur le visage, retira sa main et le marteau se rabattu sur son socle initial.

Incroyable, le fils avait surpassé le père, largement et superbement.

-Incroyable Killian, venait de dire Gloria serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, caressant ses boucle soyeuse et déclara sur le ton le plus tendre qu'une femme pouvait avoir :

-Ton père aurait été tellement fière de toi mon chéri, tu lui ressemble plus que tu ne le pense et je te promet qu'un jour, il viendra nous chercher et tu pourras enfin le rencontrer

-Ne me parle pas de se salopard, venait de dire d'un ton acide Killian en se dégageant de sa mère. Tu sais très bien que je ne voudrais jamais le voir, et si par malheur se jour arrivé, je lui arracherai le cœur, s'il en un, et l'écraserai devant lui pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il t'a fait subir !

Il partit, laissant une traîner de glace sur son passage, voulant prendre l'air pour se calmer.

Gloria soupira, leva la tête vers le ciel et une larme perla sur sa joue puis murmura dans le vide :

-Ne l'écoute pas mon Amour, notre fils t'aime autant que moi, il est juste blesser par l'abandon dont tu n'es en aucun cas coupable.

Bien sur, Loki avait tous entendu et était complètement perdu. Que devait-il pensait de tout cela ? La femme qu'il détestait et qui nourrissait sa haine autant qu'Odin, venait de lui déclaré son amour encore brûlant pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait parler à cette femme et se retenir pour ne pas écouter ses désirs et ses espoirs enfuis en lui, grandissant de minute en minute. Il alla alors derrière Gloria, l'attira par la taille et se téléportèrent non loin de là. Le temps de la téléportation, il prit le temps de respirer l'odeur de cette femme qu'il avait eut le malheur d'aimer. La même odeur que le moment de leur idylle : une odeur sucrée digne du miel mélanger à une fine odeur de lys, la fleur préférer de cette dernière. Il avait cherché se parfum inconsciemment chez ces amante mais personne ne pouvais l'égalé. Il voulait s'imprégner de se parfum, la prendre, la faire sienne, ici et maintenant. Mais son mur de glace le lui interdiser, il devait continuer d' alimenter son feu de haine pour ses personnes qui l'avait trahit, pour se protéger. Ils atterrirent en plein cœur du désert. Le cœur de Gloria avait saissait de battre. Elle avait reconnu les mains qui l'avait attirer jusqu'ici. Elle avait reconnue la méthode de téléportation, moyen de déplacement de son époux. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui était coller à elle, les mains toujours sur ses hanches et y découvrit Loki. Le choque fût violant pour elle. Ses jambes devinrent frêles, tous son corps se mit à trembler et des larmes se mirent à couler malgrès elle.

-Loki …, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot de joie.

Elle se retourna vivement et sauta dans ses bras mais se retrouva à terre, l'illusion de son mari venant de disparaître. Il réapparut juste derrière elle, à une distance de sécurité pour les pulsions qu'il ressentait à son égare.

-Ne crois pas que je suis revenue ici pour voir la catin que tu es, Midgardienne, dit-il acidement, je suis venu ici pour des raisons qui ne te regarde pas, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon fils.

Le mot catin eut l'effet d'un poignard planter dans le cœur pour Gloria. Elle saissa de pleurer, essuyant ses larmes, se releva et fit face à son dieu :

-Notre fils Loki, il s'appelle Killian, dit-elle en plantant son regard de saphir dans celui d' émeraude du prince maintenant Roi d' Asgard.

Un silence tomba pendant quelque seconde qui paru une éternité pour les deux amant. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, se jugent, se désirant. Loki devait faire face à ses instincts, il devait résister, il s'était promit de dominer l'espèce humaine, de faire comprendre à cette femme qu'elle était sa condition de concubine tandis que Gloria luttait pour ne pas sautait au cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait lui donner des explication, mais allait-il simplement l'écouter ?

-Loki, je ne t'ai pas trahi, commença Gloria en se rapprochant du magicien. Je t'aime mon Amour, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours alors pourquoi je …

Loki venait de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparer de sa belle, l'attrapa par la taille pour la plaquer violemment contre son tore et fondit passionnément sur ses lèvres. Gloria répondit au baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de Loki, si accrochant, comme si sa vie en dépendé. Les larmes de Gloria coula, des larmes de bonheur immense. Leur échange fut interrompu l'espace d'une minute par Loki :

-Ne dit rien. Je ne veut rien entendre Gloria. Je veut juste que tu sois mienne. Maintenant, juste pour un instant.

Elle aquiessa en l'embrassant à son tour, s'accrochant à lui, s'empressant de le dévêtir, de se dévêtir, pour répondre à leur désir trop longtemps refouler. Ils s'aimèrent, s'adorèrent le temps d'un instant, d'un moment, n'étant qu'un homme et une femme voulant savourer un moment de pure plaisir.

Ils étaient allongés dans le sable, serrait l'un contre l'autre, leur peau encore dégoulinant de sueur du à leur ébat, et de sable. Gloria caressait le torse de Loki, retraçant du bout des doigts la fine musculature de son amour et Loki embrassait le front de sa chère et tendre. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un long moment, ne voulant pas briser le moment magique. Mais ils fallait partir, tous les deux, pour des raisons différente : Gloria devait rejoindre son fils et expliquer Midgard à Thor tandis que Loki avait des plans à mettre en exécution. Alors il se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et se regardèrent.

-Loki, mon amour, promet moi de revenir nous chercher, Killian et moi, dit-elle en entremêlent leur mains.

Loki porta les mains de Gloria à sa bouche et les embrassa.

-Que vaut une promesse du Dieu de la Malice ? Dit-il avec son sourire habituelle. Je te promet juste que je reviendrai sur Midgard, que je viendrai te reprendre et te montrerai ta juste place, ma belle, ma douce Gloria.

Il l'embrasa une dernière fois avant de se volatiliser.

Le Roi d'Asgard rentra dans son palais, les idées bien fixe tête : Il aimait encore Gloria et cette dernière également. Leur moment d'amour était suffisant pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas quitter Asgard de son plein grès, enceinte de surcroît. Un autre l'avait envoyer sur Midgard et seule Heimdal ou Odin pouvaient ouvrir le Biffrost avec leur clefs. Heimdal était la fête, Odin au Biffrost. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Odin était derrière tout ça. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il toujours sur lui et jamais sur Thor ? Thor avait toute les femmes qu'il voulait, allait devenir Roi, était un fière guerrier d'Asgard et lui ne pouvait pas aimer la seule femme qu'il désirait ? Ne pouvais pas garder sa fille car elle était difforme ? Ne pouvais monter sur le trône d'Asgard parce qu'il était Jotun ? Alors, il allait lui montrer. Montrer à son soit disant père qu'il avait tore. Il allait montrer qu'il était digne du trône d'Asgard, d'être le Roi, d'être meilleur guerrier que Thor. D'être meilleur que tous, ainsi il aurait un royaume. Ainsi, il sera capable de commander sa vie. Ainsi, il irait chercher Gloria et Killian. Ainsi, il ferai comprendre où était la place de sa belle : sur le trône à ses côtés, car il ne pouvait devenir meilleur qu'avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? ;) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Voici le chapitre 7, moins intéressant que le précédant mais nécessaire pour la suite ;) **

**Merci encore à Angéla ;) Tu me mets une de c'est énergie grâce à tes Reviews, incroyable ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Prince de Glace malgré lui<p>

Gloria rentra à la base, la mine plus que réjouit. Elle venait de retrouver son mari, son amour et il lui avait promit de revenir la chercher, alors elle l'attendrait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Killian se leva des marche où il était assit et couru vers sa mère, en criant :

-Nan mais tu es complètement singlet de partir comme çà en pleine nuit et en plein désert ?! J'ai hésité à appeler Tony tellement j'étais inquiet !

Gloria se contenta de sourire au réplique de son fils, ébouriffa les boucles de se dernier et lui dit :

-Désolé Killian, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un petit moment, dit-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres repensant à sa petite visite expresse du désert .

Killian se contenta de soupirer et marcha vers la forteresse implanter pour le marteau:

-Phil veut te voir, il a dû laisser partir Thor enfin Donald car un certain Docteur Selvigg est venu le chercher en expliquant qu'il était un scientifique et qu'il était un peut toc-toc.

-Quoi ?! Il a laisser …, dit Gloria en serrant les points et soupirant. On peut vraiment pas s'absenter deux minute sans qu'il ne se passe des conneries.

-Tu ne t'es pas absenté que deux minutes maman, et tu sais que je vois quand les gens mentent.

-Si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon et en parlant de vérité, il faut que je raconte la vérité sur mon histoire à Coulson ainsi qu'à toi.

Elle prit la main de son fils, retournant voir Phil, aussi mort d'inquiétude que l'était se dernier. Alors elle s'essaya sur un fauteuil, invitant l'agent du SHIELD et son fils à faire de même. Ils s'exécutèrent, fixant Gloria avec appréhension. Elle se tourna vers son fils et déclara :

-Ce que je vais vous dire à tous les deux va vous paraître complètement dingue et pourtant, c'est la pure vérité. Cela concerne ton père mon trésor, alors promet moi de ne pas t'énervai.

Ce dernier serra les points, aquiessa dans un bref signe de tête, voulant à tout prit connaître la vérité même si cette dernière le ferai souffrir.

-Bien alors, voilà. Par où commencer, conta Gloria.

Elle leur raconta ses origines Française au temps de Napoléon, commençant par le commencement : le naufrage des navire de marchandise de son père.

Coulson et Killian avait les yeux exorbitée. Avait-il bien comprit ? Napoléon ? Empire ? Deux cent ans ? Elle divaguer complètement, cela était complètement et physiquement impossible. Coulson allait répliqué et exprimé ce que lui et Killian penser quand Gloria les interrompu avec une main puis poursuivi :

-Laissez moi finir. Si vous vous arrêtez juste au fait que j'ai deux cent vingt-cinq ans, on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

Elle se ficha que la mâchoire de son fils venait de tomber au sol et que Coulson avait attraper un rire nerveux, elle reprit :

-Un garde a l'armure et l'apparence mystérieuse, était arrivé chez mon père avec une cassette remplie d'or et de pierre précieuse. Il déclara qu'il donnerait cette cassette à mon père en échange d'une de ses filles. Mon père avait refusé et moi j'avais accepté, me sacrifiant pour le bien de ma famille. Les adieux fut déchirant mais peut m'importer, je ne voulait pas que ma famille finisse à la rue comme de vulgaire déchet. On m'emmena donc dans un lieu étrange en traversant un pont de lumière qui relier les planètes : le Biffrost. J'ai atterrie à Asgard, où plus précisément dans le Harem des deux princes héritiers. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ton père Killian. Ton père était l'un des deux princes héritier du royaume d'Asgard. Ton père est le Dieu de la Malice. Ton père est …

-Loki … finit par dire Killian, la peau devenant d'un pale morbide. Il repensa à la rencontre qu'il avait fait plutôt, il avait rencontrer son père.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser : son père qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde était également son idole. Mais pire encore. S'il avait bien comprit, il était le fruit d'une relation prince concubine, il était ce qu'on appeler, un bâtard . Il n'était pas naît d'un acte d'amour. Sa mère, lisant la détresse dans les yeux de son fils poursuivie en attrapant sa main.

-Ton père et moi aimions nous lancez des piques, nous aimions lire beaucoup de livre, nous aimions parler d'avenir contre un simple pommier, mais il ne voulait pas me toucher, il ne voulait pas entacher la mémoire de sa défunte amante. Mais nous étions tomber amoureux, éperdument, et nous nous sommes aimez puis marier en secret avec comme témoin Thor, le frère de Loki, mon frère, et ta grand-mère, la Déesse du Mariage, Frigga. Nous nous sommes aimez comme un vrai couple et non comme un prince et sa favorite. Il ne manquez plus qu'à notre bonheur un bébé mais je n'arrivais pas à tomber enceinte. Nous avions beau essayais plusieurs remède mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais commencé à croire que j'étais stérile, jusqu'aux jour fatidique où Odin, ignorant les sentiment de Loki ainsi que les mien, me renvoya sur Midgard, enfin, la Terre, pour que Loki épouse une princesse d'un autre monde dans un mariage arranger. Il me fit passait pour une traîtresse pour que ton père ne vienne pas me chercher et ne tente de me retrouver. J'ai donc atterrie sur Terre, au Nouveau Mexique, seule. C'est ce que je croyais, avant que je ne découvre que j'étais enceinte de toi mon cœur. Pour résumé tous cela, je suis une femme de deux cent vingt-cinq ans, ayant une espérance de vie de cinq mille ans grâce à mon mariage avec un Asgardien, femme du Dieu des mensonges, exilé d'Asgard par le Père de toute chose. Aussi fous que cela puisse paraître, ceci est la vérité, ma vérité.

Un silence de mort suivit ce long monologue puis l'éclat de rire glacial de Killian suivit, un rire que Gloria n'avait jamais entendu et qui lui fit froid dans le dos mais elle était une mère avant tout et n'aurait jamais peur de son fils, quoi qu'il devienne dans le futur. Il s'arrêta de rire et dit d'un ton glacial, les yeux brillant d'un bleu tout autant glacial :

-Voila quel genre de monstre je suis : le fruit de l'amour interdit entre une humaine et un dieu nordique. Cela aurait put être tellement romantique pour vous mais c'est complètement pathétique pour moi ! Vous n'aviez pas réfléchit au conséquence, à ce que j'aurais put ressentir ?!

-Chéri, on aurait jamais dû quitter Asgard, tu aurais dû grandir comme un prince d'Asgard et avec ton père qui t'aime énormément.

-Un prince d'Asgard ?! Qui voudrait d'un Prince de glace ?! Les humains ont peur de moi, le gouvernement a peur de moi, alors quelque sois le royaume, je serais toujours considérer comme un monstre qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour !

Et il quitta la pièce sur ses mot, courant vers la ville voisine, les larmes de glace roulant sur ses joues, maudissant son père, maudissant sa mère, maudissant Odin qui l'avait privé du bonheur d'avoir une famille, se maudissant pour avoir détester un père qui n'y été pour rien dans tous cela, se maudissant d'avoir insulter sa mère quelque minute auparavant. Il couru jusqu'à tomber sur une caravane, essouffler et fatiguer d'avoir autant pleurer.

-Est ce que tout va bien gamin ? Venait de dire un homme grand, avec de long cheveux blond, se levant d'un transat ou un femme s'était endormie à coté.

Killian reprenait son souffle, regardant au alentour puis se remit à pleurer, pleurer plus fort et dit à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui :

-Je me suis perdu et j'ai insulté ma mère alors que c'est elle qui à dû le plus souffrir pendant c'est dix dernière année.

L'homme se mit à la hauteur du jeune garçon, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

-On va retrouver ta mère, comment te nome tu jeune garçon ?

-Killian, dit ce dernier en essuyant ses larmes comme il put, Killian … je sais même plus si je dois me faire appeler de Lacour ou...

Il fit une pause, un sourire triste sur ses lèvre et un rire nerveux le prit avant d'annoncer

-Killian Lokison, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est complètement fou et pourtant … ma mère ne mentait pas à ce moment là.

-Tu es le fils de Loki ? Venait de dire l'homme en attrapant les épaules de Killian. Tu es le fils de Loki et Gloria ?

Surpris Killian observa l'homme et reconnue la description du sois disant Thor. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il entendit sa mère, courant désespérément vers lui en criant des « Killian » désespérer. Alors il ne réfléchie pas, couru les quelques mètre qui les séparer de cette dernière et sauta dans ses bras.

-Pardonne moi maman, j'ai dit des chose horrible qui n'aurait jamais du sortir de ma bouche.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon trésor, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû tout te raconter, je n'aurait dû rien te cacher.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux sur Thor, ce dernier la mine surprit mais réjouit. Gloria se releva et regarda Thor d'un sourire nostalgique puis déclara :

-Thor, je te présente ton neveu, mon trésor, Killian Lokison.

La rencontre fut réjouissante, le jeune garçon apprécier son oncle et ce dernier était fou de bonheur d'avoir un neveu qui ressembler tellement à son frère dans le caractère.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas le même discoure et les même réjouissante sur Jotunheim, où Loki fit face au Roi des Jotun, Lauffey, son père biologique. Cette pensé le dégouttait au plus au haut point. Comment ce monstre pouvait être son père ? Comment ce Roi des glaces pouvais encore ce regarder en face après avoir abandonner son fils sur un rocher de glace ? Il n'avait vraiment pas là même vision de la paternité, sa s'en était sur. Il faisait face à ce monstre, criant intérieurement<p>

«Regarde, roi de Jotunheim, ce que ton rejeton, que tu pensais faible, est devenu ! Roi ! D'Asgard de surcroît ! Et toi tu n'es qu'un pauvre Roi qui finira en miette sous ma lance, pour assévir mes dessein, pour prouver à Odin que je suis apte à devenir meilleur Roi qu'il ne l'était »

Mais il ne dit rien de tous cela, joua au fin manipulateur, au sournoît, au menteur, pour que son destin s'accomplisse, pour faire venir l'ennemi en son royaume et accomplir son destin. Ainsi son peuple l'acclamerai comme Odin jadis, ainsi plus rien ne lui serait refuser, ainsi il pourrait faire revenir Gloria ainsi que Killian et les avoir à ses coté. En pensant à cela, il se rappela Thor. Thor, son sois disant frère, celui qui avait le droit à tout sans avoir besoin de faire ses preuves, celui qui allait devenir Roi, il ne l'avait pas oublier. Il observerai ce qu'il devient en rentrant sur Asgard, en espérant qu'il souffre moralement de son exile. Mais il en était rien. Il découvrit à son retour, après avoir congeler avec le cube des Jotuns, Heimdal, menaçant de faire tomber à l'eau ses plans, que Thor était plus qu'heureux sur Terre. Il vit qu'il s'était trouvé une femme, une physicienne, très charmante mais niaise à souhait. Elle s'était faites séduire comme n'importe qu'elle autre créature ayant passer sous son frère. Tous cela en fût de trop. Il réussissait encore à être heureux après tous çà ? Il réussissait encore à sourire ?! Il arrivait encore à séduire et à plaire dans son apparence humaine ?! Il devait connaître la souffrance, il devait connaître la perte et l'abandon. Alors il alla jusque dans l'armurerie. Alors il alla devant le destructeur. Alors il commanda l'acte irréparable. Mais il ne savait pas en cette instant, que Gloria et Killian était au coté de l'ex-Dieu du tonnerre. Il ne savait pas encore les conséquence de ses actes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce Chapitre vous as plus ? ;) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :D**

**Voici le chapitre 8 :p**

**Profiter bien de l'humour du début du chapitre et ne me tuer pas à la fin s'il vous plait! '**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**PS: Merci encore Angéla et ... ne me boude pas s'il te plait x)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : La silhouette de Hela n'ait visible que dans le noir éternel<p>

Le lendemain matin, Killian et Thor était très, très fatiguer. En effet, les deux garçons ( enfin l'un avait plus de mille deux cent ans mais avait conserver son âme d'enfant) avait parlé toute la nuit parlant d'Asgard, de bataille, de famille et tout cela, au grand drame de Gloria et Jane qui n'arrivait pas à dormir tellement l'enthousiasme de Thor et Killian était … bruillante ? Au moins, les deux femmes avaient eut le temps de faire connaissance et même de sympathisé. Gloria trouva Jane charmante et trop intelligente pour son beau frère adorée, et Jane trouva Gloria remarquable d'avoir élever son fils seul, ne croyant pas la partit du mari étant un dieu presque immortelle sur une planète loin d'ici. Ce fût donc, les cernes sous les yeux que Jane, Gloria, Thor et Killian se retrouvèrent dans le « laboratoire » de l'astrophysicienne, ayant prit soin de réveiller le professeur Selvig, affichant une magnifique gueule de bois. Darcy venait rejoindre le petit groupe, tels une bombe d'énergie, ayant eut la chance de dormir dans le petit hôtel de la ville.

-Salut tout le monde ! Déclara cette dernière en entrant dans la pièce. Oula, j'ai louper un épisode ?

Jane leva les yeux vers son assistante et alla la saluer pendant que le professeur se préparer une aspirine en grommelant des « complètement singlet de crier comme sa de bon matin ». Gloria, avec Killian sur ces genoux, c'était endormit sur le dos de se dernier. Il faut dire que la nuit dernière avait était … mouvement pour la Française. Quand à Thor, il dormait également, la tête dans ses bras, ronflant bruillament.

-C'est un peut près çà en effet. Selvig est rentré complètement bourré avec Thor et on a retrouver de la famille à lui, sa belle-sœur et son neveu, dit elle en désignant Killian qui lui faisait signe.

Ce dernier donna un coup d'épaule à sa mère pour qu'elle se réveille ce qui valut un grognement de cette dernière et serra un peut plus fort son fils dans ses bras.

-Je veux dormir s'il te plaît mon chéri, dit la mère en frottant son visage contre le dos de son fils . Ton père et toi m'avez complètement épuiser hier.

Killian comprit que sa mère devait faire référence au aveu de la vieille et non pas au caresse qu'on échanger ses parents pendant la visite (très courte) du désert.

Darcy sembla réfléchir puis se tapa la tête avec la pomme de sa main et s'écria :

-Mais bien sur ! Je me disait que j'avais déjà vu ta bouille quelque part ! Tu es le neveu de Stark !

Cette voix stridente réveilla définitivement Gloria et elle émergea de derrière le dos de son fils pour constater la femme qui venait de la réveiller.

-Oh mon Dieu, Jane ! Ta la cousine et le neveu de l'homme le plus riche au monde dans ton satané labo' ! Et toi tu ne me dit rien ?!

-Non mais Darcy, c'est quoi ses manière ? C'est pas des bête de foire ! S'énerva Jane contre son assistante.

-Non non laisse Jane, j'ai l'habitude, surtout avec Tony qui adore exposé sa vie privé, et par l'occurrence, la mienne, en publique, dit Gloria dans un soupire. Vous êtes la femme qui m'avait indiquer où ce diriger cette idiot, n'est ce pas ?

Gloria donna un coup de coude à Thor en le désignant, ce qui pour conséquence … de ne strictement rien changer, le Dieu du tonnerre continue de dormir profondément. Il pourrait avoir le début de je ne sais quel apocalypse que ce dernier continuerai à ronfler. Gloria soupira et se mit à secouer Thor.

-Je refuse que tu dormes plus que moi alors que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est tous crever !

Ce dernier se réveilla en sur saut, près à bondir sur l'individu qui avait osez réveiller sa royal personne. Il prit un temps à remarquer où il était et les gens qui l'entourer, sa tête était vraiment comique ce qui déclencha un fou rire collectif.

La mâtiné passa, Thor était désormais au fourneau avec Jane entrain de préparer un petit déjeuner, des regards amoureux se balada entre eux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Darcy et Gloria qui s'échangèrent un regard complice. Puis Gloria se tourna vers son fils :

-Dis moi Killian, tu as ton StarkPhone sur toi ? Dit cette dernière, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Comment pourrais-je m'en séparer, dit le petit magicien en sortant son portable de sa poche. Pourquoi cette question stupide ?

-Pour que tu me prennes des photos de ton oncle entrain de faire la cuisine. Je me demande se que dirait Loki en voyant le futur Roi d'Asgard entrain de cuisine comme un simple humain. Je pense qu'il sera aussi hilare que moi en se moment.

Puis elle se mit a rire à ses paroles mais fût tous de suite stopper par trois personne qui venait de toquer à la baie vitrer du laboratoire. Tous le monde tourna les yeux vers le bruit et découvrir Sif et trois guerrier, un sourire stupide sur leur visage et saluant Thor avec de grand signe.

Selvig laissa tomber sa tasse, Jane et Darcy ouvrirent des bouches pouvant toucher le sol, Thor eut le même sourire que ses compagnons, Killian lança un « oh la vache ! » et Gloria soupira dans un « voici le cirque qui débarque sur Midgard ». Les « clowns » rentrèrent dans le laboratoire accueillit par un Thor chaleureux puis c'est dernier remarquèrent la présence de Gloria, sortirent leur armes et les pointèrent vers cette dernière.

-La traîtresse ! Que fait-elle ici ? Lança Sif sur un ton acide.

-Très heureuse de te revoir aussi Sif, répondit Gloria sur le même ton et le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Baissez vos armes mes amis, Gloria n'est pas ce que vous prétendez , intervient Thor.

-Qu'est-elle donc alors ? Demanda Frandal, rangeant son épée, invitant ses camarades à faire de même.

-Pitié, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de répéter, encore une fois, tous ce qui c'est passer il y a dix ans. Disons simplement que c'est une longue histoire et aller demander des explication à Thor ou Loki.

-Justement, nous sommes venu ici car si sa favorite n'est pas une traîtresse, ce n'est pas le cas de ce dernier, répondit Sif. Il trahit Asgard en pactisant avec Jotunheim, c'est lui qui ait fait rentrer les Jotun lors de ton couronnement Thor. Alors nous sommes venu te ramener.

-Je ne puis rentrer. Je ne peut désobéir de feu mon père.

-Feu ton père ? Demanda Volstagg.

-Et bien oui, Loki est venu en personne me dire que notre père était …

-Le Père de toute chose n'est pas mort Thor, il est simplement endormit dans le sommeille d'Odin, répliqua surprise la Déesse de la Guerre.

Thor resta confus : comment cela se faisait-il ? Pourquoi Loki lui aurait-il mentit ? Ses pensées furent stopper par un bruit assourdissant venant de dehors suivie d'un tremblement de Terre. Alors tous le monde sortit du laboratoire et purent observer Une tornade, non loin de là, s'abattre sur Terre pour aussitôt se dissiper. Quelque chose était de visite sur Terre et cela n'était pas de bonne augure.

-Il faut évacuer cette ville avant que cette chose n'arrive ici, ordonna Thor. Il faut s'y mettre tous de suite !

S'en suivie un engrenage folle. Le groupe de Thor demanda a tout le monde de partit le plus vite possible. Gloria fît monter les enfants dans un quatre quatre avec l'aide de Thor et Jane quand soudain, une vague de chaleur suivit d'un bruit assourdissant alerta tout le monde. Le destructeur faisait son œuvre en brûlant toute forme bougeant sur son passage. Gloria se tourna alors vers son fils, lui saisissa la main et courra vers un bâtiment pour se mettre à l'abri :

-Jane, Darcy, Selvig ! Mettait vous vite à l'abri, c'est le Destructeur ! Se mit à hurlais Gloria. Thor ! Tu es humain je te rappelles alors ramène tes fesses ici illico presto !

Tous le monde s'exécutèrent pendant que les trois guerrier et Sif tenter de venir à boue du Destructeur. Une bataille débuta. Une bataille farouche dont les humains était spectateur. Gloria savait que cette armure ne répondait qu'au ordre du Roi et l'actuel Roi d'Asgard n'était autre que Loki. Pourquoi avait-il envoyer se dernier ? Pour détruire la ville ? Pour détruire Thor ? Cela était totalement insensé et ridicule. Les deux frères s'adoraient, où du moins, c'était le cas il y a dix ans. Loki aurait changer au point de vouloir tuer son propre frère ? Elle avait put constaté leur de leur retrouvailles une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas de son Amour. Une explosion, qui envoya les compagnons de Thor dans le décors, sortie Gloria de sa rêverie. Thor ordonna au groupe d'humain de partir s'abrité autre part. Gloria serra son fils contre elle et s'élança a travers les décombres, accompagnant Jane, Darcy et Selvig à un endroit plus sur. Les morts de verre voler, le feu cracher et les explosion pleuvés. Une scène de terreur provoquait par un Roi, un frère, un mari, un père, un fou. Thor alla alerter la retraite au près de ses compagnons d'arme manquant de peut de se faire brûler vif par la créature. Ils rejoignirent Jane et les autres, tous égratigner ici et là. Il fallait arrêté Loki. C'est ce que penser Thor mais aussi Gloria. Elle se tourna vers son fils, lui demandant de rester près de Jane et Darcy, de les protégés avec ses pouvoirs si besoin et de faire très attention. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Thor, tous deux la même idée en tête : raisonner Loki. Thor demanda à Gloria de ne pas intervenir directement, qu'il devait régler cela part lui même. Elle aquiessa mais insista pour l'accompagner. Il refusa, disant que c'était trop dangereux mais elle insista en disant que cela la regarder tout autant que lui car cela concerné sa famille. Il ne dit plus rien, regardant le Destructeur et avança vers ce dernier, Gloria sur ses talons. Jane se demanda se qu'ils faisaient, inquiète pour Thor et Killian essayait de garder son calme, les mains déjà bleuté par la peur. Thor avança, lentement et ce mit à déclarer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Mon frère, pardonne moi si jamais je tes fais injure, quoi que j'ai put faire pour en venir jusque là. Mais je te demande de me pardonner. Mais ces gens sont innocents et leur ôter la vie ne te fera rien gagner. Alors prend la mienne et finissons-en.

Loki entendais Thor, entendais sa vois, entendait sa supplication, entendait mais ne voyait pas. Le destructeur allait faire son œuvre mais Loki l'en empêcha, réfléchissant sur son trône. Le Destructeur s'éteignit. Il y eut un soulagement générale. Loki avait retrouver la raison. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait l'espace d'un instant. Le Destructeur se retourna, près à partir. Mais cela était trop facile. Gloria connaissait trop bien son mari et les simples parole de Thor, aussi belle sois telle, ne pouvais l'avoir fait changer d'avis en deux minutes top chrono, même si cela était plus que souhaitable. Elle vit la main du destructeur se serrait en se retournant.

-Thor attention !

Elle se jeta sur lui, se prenant de plein fouet la droite du destructeur. Mais celle si toucha également Thor.

Il furent éjecter à quelque mètre plus loin à Terre.

Gloria ne bougeait plus, une grand plaie ouverte dans le dos et Thor amochait à la tête et au torse :

-MAMAN ! Venait de hurler Killian en se dirigeant vers sa mère en courant comme un endiabler.

-NON ! Avait hurler en même temps Jane, se dirigeant elle vers Thor.

Les deux était à terre.

Les deux était sur le point de mourir et personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Thor respirait encore, Gloria respirait difficilement.

L'un avait la femme qu'il s'était étonner à aimer à ses coté, l'autre avait son fils qui pleurer désespérément de rage.

Thor disait ses dernière parole à sa bien aimé tandis que les yeux de Gloria se fermait, lentement, douloureusement.

Jane perdrait l'homme de sa vie et Killian, sa mère.

Thor ferma les yeux, l'espace d'un instant tandis que ce de Gloria l'a plongea d'un noir profond, total, effrayant, juste la silhouette de Hela, la fille de Loki, la Mort, était visible dans se noir éternel.

* * *

><p><strong>... Dois-je commencer à courir pour avoir couper à ce moment ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews ! Et Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre bien sur! ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice ;)**

**Voici le Chapitre 9, en avance! :p**

** Vous pourrez dire merci à Angéla car c'est garce à sa Reviews que je me suis dépéchées d'écrire se chapitre ( et puis j'étais très inspiré ;) )**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : La destiné de Gloria<p>

Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, cela devait être un cauchemar !

Loki était debout devant son trône, les yeux grand ouvert, le cœur s'étant arrêtez en ayant reconnue la voix de sa femme en détresse et celle de son fils appelant désespérément cette dernière. Il devait avoir rêver. Oui, Gloria ne devait pas être là-bas. L'inquiétude le saisie et il se rua vers le Biffrost, priant pour qu'il ne regrette son acte.

Il arriva devant Heimdal, congelé quelque heure plus tôt pour avoir là paix et pouvoir agir à sa guise. Il entra dans le hall du Biffrost, installa Gungnir et demanda à voir ce qui se passer sur Terre où Thor se trouvait.

Il découvrit alors l'horreur. Gloria était étendu a terre, une plaie béante sur le dos, ne semblant plus respirant, semblant morte.

Non, il n'avait pas provoquer cela. Il cauchemardait. Et pourtant, c'était bien la triste vérité. Il avait tué le seule être au monde qu'il aimait éperdument, la seule personne qui savait encore voir l'homme qu'il été sous le monstre.

Il se détesta ! Il se maudit ! Il rendra dans une rage folle et désespérer ! Tous cela était la faute au sang sale des Jotun qui coulait dans ses veine. Il était persoider puis se tourna alors vers son sceptre. Il avait tous perdu : son premier amour Angrboda, sa fille adoré, la femme qu'il aimait et la seule chance d'être apprécier par son fils.

Il avait tous perdu. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il aborda alors un visage noir, un visage de deuil, un visage de chaos. Il fit fonctionner le Biffrost, fit entrer son abominable père, la rage au yeux, ainsi que quelque soldat Jotun.

-Bienvenu à Asgard, déclara Loki, le ton acide, le visage livide.

* * *

><p>La peur, voila le seule sentiment que ressentit Killian quand il s'agenouilla près de sa mère.<p>

La nervosité, quand il ne l'entendit plus respirer, voyant son corps se refroidir, les yeux clos .

Le désespoir, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne reverrai plus jamais sa mère sourire, rigoler, vivre.

L'injustice de voir que Thor était encore en vie et que ce dernier reprenait possession de ses pouvoir, Mjolnir dans la main.

La Rage. La rage face à la situation. La rage face à tous ses sentiment. La rage pour ce monstre qui avait tuer sa mère. La rage pour son commanditaire. La rage pour son père.

Alors il se releva, l'atmosphère devenant glacial. Tous le monde se tourna alors vers la source de ses événement, détachant leur regard admiratif pour Thor.

Killian avait les poings seraient, le regard rivait vers le sol.

Et il se mit à hurler . Hurler sa rage.

Le ciel se dégrada, une tempête s'abatie sur la ville, féroce, indomptable. La neige, la grêle, le vent, un air apocalyptique.

Killian, releva la tête, les yeux brillant d'un bleu glacial, les cheveux prenant une teinte blanchâtre.

Il avança alors vers le destructeur, se dernier s'étant retourner pour voir ce qui se passer.

Toute sa souffrance pouvait se lire dans ses yeux déformer par sa rage.

-Toi, monstre, tu as oser tuer ma mère et invoquer ma colère. Tu vas en pâtir pour ceci. Tu vas regretter d'avoir poser les pieds sur ma planète natal. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir enlever ma famille. Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à moi, Killian Lokison, le Prince de Glace.

Les mains de Killian pointèrent vers le sol, rapidement, faisant jaillir des piques de glaces, poignardant de toute part le monstre de ferraille en face de lui . Le destructeur, essayant de sortir de l'emprise des piques insérer en lui, regarda le petit prince se créer ce qui ressembler à une épée, faite de glace. Le destructeur cracha son feu vers Killian. Ce dernier, dans un crie plein de larme, fit jaillir des flots de glace et de neige, repoussant l'attaque du géant d'acier en un clin d'oeil. Killian s'élança alors sur une plate-forme de glace qui avancer jusqu'à la tête du monstre, sérant son épée à la main, les cries de rage déchirant l'atmosphère, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et il lui trancha la tête, d'un seule coup d'épée, épées plus résistante que nul autre acier. La lourde tête tomba au sol, lourdement, dans un grand fracas, le reste du corps s'empilant un peut plus sur les piques de glace. C'était un spectacle horrifique, causer par un jeune garçon de seulement dix ans. Killian était essouffler. Il lâcha son épée, regagna la terre ferme, regarda la tête à ses pieds et se mit à rire. Rire d'un rire funeste, cruelle, à vous glacer le sang.

La tempête se stoppa instantanément.

Thor était abasourdit. Il regardait son neveu rejoindre le corps de sa mère, la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant dans une berceuse enfantine en répétant « je tes venger maman, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, revient maintenant », les larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter de couler.

Il regarda la dépouille du géant d'acier. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un des gardien d'Asgard avait été aussi facilement défait par un enfant de dix ans. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Killian pouvait faire preuve d'une telle violence, d'un tel carnage. Un frisson parcourue la colonne vertébral du Dieu.

-Il faut vite retourner sur Asgard, et arrêter Loki, venait de dire Sif.

-Je sais bien, répondit Thor, mais je ne peut pas laisser Killian seul

-Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, déclara comme un fantôme Killian, j'ai envoyer un signal de détresse à mon oncle Tony, il sera sûrement bientôt là maintenant. Et puis Phil va sûrement rappliquer avec tout ce qui ses passer.

C'est le cœur lourd que Thor s'agenouilla en face de Killian et de Gloria, caressa le visage de cette dernière et dit, la voix pleine d'émotion :

-Je te jure Killian, que Loki répondra de ses actes et qu'il paillera la mort de ta mère.

-Non, répondit sèchement Killian, ne le tue pas.

Il releva la tête vers Thor, un sourire malicieux et cruelle sur les lèvres.

-Laisse le moi, oncle Thor. Je suis sur qu'il reviendra un jour sur Terre et à se moment là, je me débarrasserait enfin de lui et accomplirait ce que j'ai un jour dit à ma mère.

Thor allait répliquer qu'il ne contait pas tuer son frère et encore moins laisser son propre neveu faire cette acte irréparable mais il fut presser par Sif et les trois guerrier qui insister pour partir et vite. Il se leva donc, promettant de revenir pour lui et partit. Tony arrivant juste quelque minute plus tard dans son armure d'Iron man.

* * *

><p>-Où suis-je ? La voix de Gloria retentit comme un écho, vêtue d'une robe blanche étincelante, dans le grand hall d'un immense château très sombre, seulement éclairait par quelque chandelle.<p>

-Bienvenu dans mon royaume, déclara une belle jeune femme assit sur un trône noir corbeau.

La jeune femme était splendide. Elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de seize ans . Elle avait de longs cheveux noir de jaie, une silhouette de rêve et des yeux vert perçant. Seule un détail fit presque crier de terreur Gloria : la moitié de son corps n'avait ni chair, ni muscle, ni peau, juste des os cacher pas les voilant transparent de sa robes noir bouteille. Gloria reconnue tout de suite la fille de Loki, elle lui ressembler tellement.

-Es tu …, commença Gloria

-En effet, je suis Hela Lokidottri, où si vous préférer la Mort, ma très chère belle-mère.

Elle se leva, descendit de son trône et alla se positionner face à la morte.

-Tu me connais ? Demanda intriguer Gloria.

-Je suis la Mort, je connais tous le monde et observe leur moindre fait et geste …. Enfin quand j'en est le temps bien évidement, soupira la fille de Loki. Le boulot que ma confiait ce fichu Odin n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir pour une jeune fille comme moi.

-Si tu es Hela, cela veut donc dire que je suis … morte ?

-Perspicace en effet! Enfin, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait morte, tu n'es que dans mon hall et je dois maintenant te juger pour savoir quoi faire de toi, et patati et patata, bref, j'ai déjà prit ma décision.

Gloria déglutit. Qu'avait décider Hela. Elle était jeune. Elle était, en quelque sorte, sa belle mère, celle qui avait remplacer sa mère biologique. Elle allait l'envoyer en enfer, ou je ne sais où.

-Tu vas retourné dans ton corps, sur Terre, auprès de Killian.

Gloria eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle allait revivre ? C'était formidable ! Elle ne voulait en aucun cas laisser Killian seule sur Terre, encore moins avec Tony comme tuteur ou même Thor.

-Mais cela à un prix, évidement, sinon je renverrais toutes les âmes dans leur corps pour être tranquille. Tu sera froide comme un cadavre, ton rythme cardiaque sera très diminué, voir inexistant et tu dois donc, en l'occurrence, accomplir ta destiné. Quand cela sera fait, je reviendrai te chercher que tu le veuille ou non, que qui que ce soit le veuille ou non. Ce sont les lois de Helheim.

-Ma destiné ? Mais quel est-elle ? Demanda intriguer Gloria.

-Je ne peut que te formuler ta prophétie, c'est barbant mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire , désolé. Quand le Prince de Glace et la Rose de Lumière se rencontreront pour la première fois, le Roi Déchu déclenchera une chose qu'il ne pourra pas arrêter, menacer par le Titan fou. Alors, la Déesse du Courage fera des choix, et ces choix décideront du destin de Yggdrasil. Voici ta prophétie.

-Je ne comprend rien à tout cela, Hela, je t'en prit, explique m...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Elle entendit des voix au lions. Elle reconnue les voix de Killian, parlant d'une froideur à Tony et Phil, ces dernier ne sachant comment réagir. Elle entendit la voix pleine d'émotion de Tony, ce qui la surprit étrangement. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, éblouit d'abord par le soleil. Puis elle bougea les doigts, les portant à sa vue.

Vivante.

Gloria était de nouveau vivante.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors se chapitre ? :p Vous avez des idées sur la prophétie? Faites le moi savoir avec des Reviews ! ;) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :D**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie ;) **

**Un petit épilogue conclura complètement cette deuxième partie et introduira la troisième qui se déroulera pendant le film Avengers :p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toute!**

**PS: Merci à Angéla pour ses reviews qui m'encourage énormément, si tous le monde pouvait faire pareil, mes chapitres seraient sûrement de meilleur qualité ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Il croyait ne plus rien perdre<p>

Lauffey avait pénétré dans la chambre du Père de Toute Chose encore endormie dans le sommeil d'Odin. Frigga, qui n'avait pas quitté son époux depuis qu'il dormait, s'opposa au géant de glace, sortant son épée de son fourreau. Le Roi de Jotunheim l'envoya vite contre le mur d'une gifle magistralement glacial. Lauffey atteignit Odin, les deux roi se faisant ainsi face. Il prépara son arme, se délectant du pouvoir qu'il avait enfin sur le Dieu des Dieu. Il allait accomplir sa tache quand il reçu une puissante décharge le propulsant du lit. Loki avait agit, accomplissant son plans. Il avait les yeux plein de larme, de rage et d'amertume. Pour son père biologique, plein de haine et de dédain.

-Tu va mourir de la main du fils d'Odin, déclara acidement Loki en tuant son géniteur à l'aide Gungir.

Frigga avait assister à la scène. Elle se releva et alla enlacer son fils, pas parce qu'elle avait eut peur pour elle et son mari, mais parce qu'elle était heureuse d'entendre Loki considérer Odin comme son père. Loki enlaça sa mère, considérant cette dernière comme la dernière personne encore vivante qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.

-Mère, il faut vite vous mettre à l'abri, déclara ce dernier fixant sa mère de ses grand yeux vert. Je vais mener campagne sur Jotunheim pour que ces monstres répondre de leur crime.

-Il faudra d'abord répondre des tiens Loki.

Thor venait de faire son entrer, dans son armure étincelante et son marteau, fraîchement récupérer, à la main. Les deux frères se toisèrent du regard, se jugeant, sans rien dire tendit que leur mère s'était élancer dans les bras de son aîné. Loki avait un air surprit, dégoutté et apeuré. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il était encore vie alors que sa femme, sa Gloria, était morte ? Comment se faisait-il que son imbécile de frère était revenu et pas elle ? Thor approcha et Loki attaqua, se téléportant le plus vite possible au Biffrost. Il encastra la lance dans l'embouchure et l'activa en direction de Jotunheim. Il voulait exterminer cette race de monstre, sa race, pour que plus jamais voir de Jotun de sa vie lui rappelant sa véritable nature, sa nature de monstre, celle qui était responsable de la mort de Gloria d'après lui. Il congela la procédure, pour que quiconque vienne interrompre ses sinistre desseins. Thor arriva, voulant discuter, comprendre son frère.

-Loki, mon frère, arrête toute cette folie furieuse que tu es entrain de déclencher !

-Il est trop tard Thor, j'ai tous perdu. TOUS ! Cria Loki, le désespoir se lisant dans ses yeux, c'est dernier laissant cour au flo de son cœur qui se déchirer, se détruiser. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Et tous sa à cause de toi ! Toi, tu t'es même trouver une petite mortelle et tu ma prit la mienne ! Ma Gloria ! A cause de toi, elle est morte !

Ils commencèrent à se battre, sauvagement du coté de Loki, retenant ses coups du côté de Thor. Loki laissant éclaté sa rage. C'était un combat entre l'homme qui procédé tout et celui qui n'avait plus rien. Un combat entre l'amour fraternel et la haine. Un combat qui n'avait aucun sens pour l'un mais une necécité pour l'autre. Loki se retrouva à Terre, sur le pont arc-en-ciel, ne pouvant se concentrer sur son combat avec la rage qui le guidé. Thor posa alors son marteau sur le torse de son frère, pour qu'il ne bouge plus, cherchant une solution pour arrêter le Biffrost, détruisant l'un des neuf royaume, détruisant Jotunheim.

-Tu ne peut plus faire Thor, il est déjà trop tard, déclara le Dieu de la Malice essayant d'enlevé le fléau qui le maintenant désormais au sol.

Thor réfléchissa à un moyen et une seule idée, aussi cruelle soit elle, s'offrit à lui : détruire le Biffrost. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il appela son marteau et frappa de toute ses forces, le pont.

-Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Balbutia Loki. Si tu fais cela, tu ne pourras plus la revoir !

_Et je ne pourrai aller chercher le corps glacer de ma chère et douce Gloria pour lui donner une sépulture digne d'une reine et pouvoir expliquer mes actes à mon fils, à Killian._

Cette dernière phrase, Loki les garda pour lui, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant lui. Il se releva près à donner le coup fatal à l'homme qui détruisait sa dernière chance. Le pont s'écroula, explosa, propulsant les deux frères. Ils tombèrent dans le vide. Loki attrapa une extrémité de son sceptre tandis que Thor attrapa l'autre, Odin, du juste réveiller, attrapa a temps le pieds de son fils aîné.

Loki leva la tête, rencontra les yeux de Thor suppliant que son frère ne lâche pas, puis rencontra l'œil valide d'Odin, son père encore au fond de lui.

-J'aurais put réussir, père ! J'aurai pu réussir pour nous tous ! Pour Asgard ! Pour vous ! Cria désespérément Loki, les larmes lui revenant mais se forçant de les garder.

Et Odin dit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû :

-Non Loki, dit le père de toute chose, la voix pleine de pitié et de pardon.

Le déshonneur, l'humiliation, l'abandon, une fois de plus. Voilà se que ressentie Loki en entendant la vérité de son père. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était fatigué et il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait à Helheim. Alors il lâcha son sceptre, le rendant à qui le voudra. Il se laissa tomber dans un trou noir, sombre et ténébreux sous les cris de Thor.

Sur Terre, Tony et Killian était au chevet de Gloria dans l'hôpital priver des Stark. Cette dernière était assis dans son lit, de lourd bandage au tour de son torse.

-Hé ben, on peut dire que la merde qui ta fait ça ni a pas était de main morte, déclara Tony en regarda sa cousine.

-Ne te fait plus de soucis pour moi Tony, je vais très bien maintenant.

-N'empêche que tu es très blanche pour une femme qui va très bien, maman, déclara Killian qui était sur le lit à coté de sa mère. Et j'entends pas bien ton cœur aussi.

-Ta sœur est exigeante et c'est les lois d'Helheim mon cœur, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

-De quoi tu parle ? Tu tes prit un coup sur la tête en prime ? Répliqua Tony.

-Laisse tomber Tony, c'est trop compliquer et je suis fatiguer.

-Ok ok mais tu m'expliqueras tout ce qui ses passer pendant que j'étais à Monaco quand tu te sera rétabli, autour d'une bonne bouteille de whisky.

Tony se leva, près à quitter la chambre en faisant signe à Killian de le suivre, ce dernier s'occupant de son neveu, aider par Pepper, le temps que sa cousine se rétablisse.

Killian embrassa sa mère et dit à son oreille :

-Je suis content d'avoir une sœur compatissante et un super oncle venant d'une autre planète. C'est vraiment trop cool. Mais je ne change pas d'avis sur mon père, pas avec se qui ses passer, je le déteste même encore plus.

Puis il rejoignit Tony, laissant Gloria dans ses penser.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, se posant mille et une question. Elle savait que c'était Loki qui commanditait le Destructeur, elle savait qu'il avait tous entendu voir même vu, elle savait que Loki ne voulait pas sa morte et elle savait qu'il accourerait la rejoindre. Mais cela faisait déjà quatre jour qu'elle était interner à cette hôpital et qu'elle attendait la venu de Loki. Elle commençait à croire que le Loki ne reviendrai jamais, emprisonner à Asgard par Thor. Elle devait ce faire à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir, de ne plus sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau, de ne plus sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle devait tournée la page et continuer d'avancer, devant réfléchir à comment accomplir sa destiné. Cette destiné dictait par une prophétie dont elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit le sens.

Elle s'endormit, lentement, le cœur lourd, des questions plein la tête.

Thor regardait l'horizon, pensant à Jane, sa bien aimé qu'il espérer revoir un jour, pensant à Loki et Gloria, ces frère et sœur qu'il ne reverrait jamais, tout deux finalement réunit à Helheim, pensant à son neveu, orphelin, par sa faute. Il entendit Odin arrivait derrière lui.

-Tu feras un Roi avisé, Thor, déclara Odin se mettant au coté de son fils, admirant l'horizon à son tour.

-Il n'y a pas plus avisé que vous père, dit Thor marquant une pause après sa déclaration pour mieux reprendre. J'ai rencontrer Dame Gloria de Lacour sur Terre, père et ma expliquer les vrai raison de son départ. Pourquoi l'avoir exilé ? Je ne comprends pas se geste.

-J'étais aveuglé par le protocole de la cour. J'avais su que Loki avait épousé cette midgardienne dans le plus grand secret mais il était prince d'Asgard et ce devait de se marier avec une princesse, une personne de sang royal. J'ai complètement ignorer leur sentiment et c'est mes actes, cette erreur qui à conduit Loki dans le désespoir. Tous est de ma faute et maintenant, il est trop tard.

Thor fût étonné de voir son père ainsi, de voir son père faire des excuse. Il alla s'éloigner mais tenait à dire une dernière chose :

-Loki a eut un fils avec Gloria, il s'appelle Killian Lokison. Il ressemble beaucoup à Gloria mais à les même trait de caractère que mon frère. C'est lui qui a détruit le Destructeur. Il a de très grand pouvoir et ferait un merveilleux Prince d'Asgard.

Odin se retourna vers Thor, ayant comprit les intentions de son fils aîné.

-Soit. Des que le Biffrost sera reconstruit, je t'autoriserai à aller chercher mon petit-fils et le faire faire Prince d'Asgard ainsi tu le prendra sous ta tutelle.

-Merci de me faire cette clémence père, dit le futur Roi un sourire béa sur les lèvres s'éloignant de son père.

Il alla retrouver Heimdal, sur le pont arc-en-ciel, demandant des nouvelles de sa chère et tendre comme il le faisait tout les jours. Heimdal répondit toujours à ses demandes, ne dévoilant pas à ce dernier que Gloria était toujours en vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ce chapitre ? Reviews et rendez-vous à l'Epilogue ! ;)<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :p **

**Voici le petit épilogue de cette fanfiction pour conclure et introduire la suite! ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Gloria courait dans les rues de New York, déclarant des « pardon » à chaque fois qu'elle bousculer quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Elle allait être en retard à son travail et ses élèves lui feront une joie de le lui faire remarquer. Elle avait eut une pane de réveille dû à un magnifique dîner en compagnie d'une nouvelle recrue dû SHIELD avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. En effet, Steve Roger est elle avait beaucoup en commun du simple fait qu'il venait tous les deux d'une époque différente et que l'adaptation à se nouveau monde était difficile. Le SHIELD, qui avait recruter la jeune femme dans le secteur « Histoire et Origine extraterrestre » depuis la venue de Thor sur Terre, avait été sollicité par l'organisation pour habituer le Captain América à la nouvelle vie dont il devrait faire face. Gloria lui avait raconter qu'elle avait plus de deux cent ans , qu'elle avait également perdu la personne qu'elle aimait et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il vivait. Depuis se jour là, les deux personnes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, s'appréciant énormément où des sentiments commençait à s'installer entre eux. Mais personne ne faisait le premier pas, le captain étant trop timide et Gloria encore hanté par son époux, rêvant régulièrement que ce dernier lui render visite la nuit en lui faisant mille et une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas pendant leur ébat endiabler et enflammer. Killian adorer Steve et passer beaucoup de temps avec se dernier à s'entraîner dans l'entrepôt mit à sa disposition par le SHIELD. Le Captain América avait enfin inviter Gloria à un dîner au chandelle dans un restaurant chic et c'était déclarer à cette dernière de manière très romantique. Gloria voulait répondre positivement au sentiment du super-héros mais fut stopper par l'illusion de Loki, assis à une table derrière eux, illusion qui disparue aussitôt qu'un serveur passa devant eux. Prit au doute, elle demanda à Steve un peut de temps pour réfléchir, disant qu'elle devait avant oublier son mari. Le soldat accepta la requête de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur et la raccompagna chez elle. Avant de remonter à son appartement luxurieux et rejoindre son fils, elle déposa un légers baiser sur les lèvres de Steve, lui disant de garder espoir et qu'elle ne serait pas longue à se décider. Elle remonta à son appartement où son fils , tenant Fenrir dans ses bras, l'attendait dans son lit, lui avait poser mille et une question, espérant que Steve avait suis sais conseille pour séduire sa mère. Gloria s'amusait de l'enthousiasme de son fils et rendez à chacune de ses questions :

-Mais maman, qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui répondre que tu l'aimes également ? Demanda consterner Killian.

-Si je lui disait cela, sa serait lui mentir Killian, répondit Gloria en caressant les cheveux de son fils. J'aime beaucoup Steve, je l'adore même mais ….

-Ne me dit pas que tu aimes encore mon père ? Après ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Je ne peut nier mes sentiments Killian, j'ai aimé ton père durant deux cent ans, je ne peut pas ne plus l'aimer en un clin d'œil.

-Mais tu vas peut-être laisser échapper le seul homme qui te respectera, te restera fidèle, t'aimera et ne te laissera jamais tomber.

-Je sais Killian, c'est pour sa que j'ai demander à réfléchir et que je n'ai pas dit non. Aller dors maintenant.

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front, le serrant dans ses bras et réfléchissa, toute la nuit, se demandant si l'illusion de Loki était juste de son imagination ou bien réel. Elle ne dormit que très tard dans la nuit, ne rêvant pas de Loki cette nuit là.

C'est parce que Killian s'était réveiller avant elle pour aller à l'école qu'elle eut la chance d'arriver juste à temps à son premier cour de littérature à la fac.

Dans l'après midi, elle alla chercher Killian à l'école privé dans lequel le SHIELD pouvait le surveiller en permanence et alla retrouver Steve, entrain de s'entraîner dans son entrepôt, tapant dans des sac de sable.

-Whoua, le Captain sort ses muscles, déclara Gloria en entrant avec Killian.

Le dit Captain s'arrêta alors, un sourire amoureux étirant ses lèvres.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire, madame, dit le soldat en attrapant sa serviette, épongeant sa tête et son torse dégoulinant de sueur.

Gloria se mordu la lèvre inférieur face au spectacle, ce qui n'échappa pas à son fils qui lui donna un coup de coude et déclara « aller faire ses devoirs avant de se défouler sur les sacs à son tour ». Le jeune garçon de onze ans alla dans une pièce annexe, espérant qu'il retrouverait sa mère dans les bras de Steve en revenant.

Gloria s'approcha du Captain América de sa démarche féline, une démarche que tout homme aurait fondu sur place mais dont Steve ne se soucier guerre, captiver par les grand yeux bleu de la belle femme en face de lui :

-J'ai réfléchie à ce qui c'est passer hier et j'ai une réponse à te donner Steve

-Déjà ? Dit surpris le super héros avant de se reprendre. Enfin je veut dire, tu m'as dit que tu réfléchirait alors je m'attendais à attendre …

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Gloria dans un baiser tendre et doux. Le Captain garda des yeux grand ouvert surprit par l'initiative de la jeune femme. La femme rompit le baiser, passant ses deux bras autour du cou de son nouvel amour, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres :

-Tu veux vraiment que je réfléchisse encore, mon Captain ?

-Je penses que cela fais six mois que nous connaissons maintenant et qu'on a assez attendu, Gloria.

Il captura ensuite ses lèvres dans un baiser plus fougueux, plus envieux, plus passionner. Gloria se sentit au ange, planer, elle gouttait de nouveau au bonheur. Elle se sentait de nouveau vivre, d'être femme et cela n'était pas arriver depuis un ans, depuis l'aventure du désert avec Loki, avec l'homme qui avait voulu tuer Thor. Elle caressa le torse du captain, demandant plus, désirant plus mais ils furent interrompu par la musique d'AC/DC provenant du portable de Gloria, cette satané musique que Tony avait installer et protéger d'un virus pour pas que sa cousine ne l'enlève. Elle recula de Steven, ne repoussant pas pour autant son étreinte, calant sa tête sur son torse.

-Je te prévient Tony, sa à atterrer à être TRES important, prévenu Gloria.

-Oula, aurais-je interrompus une scène croustillante ? Quoique cela m'étonnerai car aussi loin que je me rappelle, ma cousine n'ai jamais sortit avec qui que se sois.

-Cela pourrais te surprendre, tous comme j'ai été surpris que tu ais enfin comprit que Pepper était la femme qui te fallait.

-On en rediscutera se soir, je vais activer le réacteur Ark dans la soirée, je t'invite et exige ta présente ainsi que celle de mon neveu favori pour inaugurer la Tour Stark.

-J'essayerai de passer Tony, je doit d'abord passer au SHIELD pour apporter mes connaissance sur leur fameux Tesseracle. Je viendrai accompagner alors prépare une coupe de champagne en plus, ciao !

Elle raccrocha en entendant Tony poser mille et une question sur la dite personne en plus sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Elle se mit à rire, leva les yeux vers Steve, se dernier n'ayant rien comprit à la conversation. Elle le trouver mignon quand il réfléchissait trop. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de son étreinte :

-Je dois filer, je repasserai dans la soirée vous chercher tous les deux, je vais te présenter mon étrange cousin adoré.

-Bien alors à ce soir, dit-il lui faisant un baise mains charmeur.

Elle était vraiment charmée par cette homme. Si elle s'écoutait, elle n'irait pas voir ce foutu SHIELD et resterait avec lui, avec lui et Killian.

C'était une nouvelle histoire qui commençait à s'écrire, une nouvelle histoire qui prendrait une tournure inattendue car le Tesseracle en avait décidé autrement, parce que Thanos en avait décidé autrement, parce que Loki allait faire son grand retour.

* * *

><p><strong>Cette Fanfiction vous a-t-elle plus ? Faite le moi savoir avec une petite Reviews ;)<strong>

** Rendez vous pour la suite qui sera dans la catégorie Avengers et s'intitulera "Ce qu'un Dieu ferait par Amour"**


End file.
